Winter break
by GohanSon32
Summary: First fic ever. Nearly positive that this is a completely original idea. Occurs in the months directly after Buu is defeated. Videl has feelings for Gohan that she just can't hide anymore. In order to get closer to him and to hopefully confess her feelings, she invites him on a trip to her father's private cabin for the winter break. Quite a bit of Fluff. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Z, GT, or Super.**

Chapter 1: Late Night Phone Call.

 _"_ _Hello?"_ a certain blonde haired girl said groggily.

"Hey Erasa you got a sec?"

 _"_ _Videl its like 3 o'clock in the morning…"_

"I know I'm sorry. I just can't sleep."

 _"_ _Again? Girl this is like the 3rd week in a row! Are you okay?"_

"I don't know this has never happened before. Its like as soon as I get in bed I start thinking and sleep just becomes impossible."

 _"_ _What's on your mind?"_

"Same thing as last night." Videl answered restlessly.

 _"_ _Gohan?"_

"Yeah… no matter how hard I try I just can't get him off my mind."

 _"_ _Do you WANT to get him off your mind is the real question."_

Upon hearing this Videl's cheeks turned pink. She knew her friend was exactly right.

"No. I don't. I don't know what to do E… I'm crazy for him. He's become such an amazing friend to me. He's so sweet, smart, handsome, and he has a certain charm about him that no one else has."

This caught Erasa completely by surprise. She knew her friend liked Gohan but she could just hear her attraction for the boy in her voice. _"Wow Vi, you got it BAD… Not that I can say I blame you. He's a major hottie."_ she giggled.

"What am I gonna do?" she whined. "He's all I think about. I want nothing more than to confess my feelings for him. I have to know how he feels towards me but I'm so afraid to hear his response. I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't think I could take the rejection… And I don't want to lose our friendship…. What do I do E?" she pleaded pitifully.

Unknown to Videl, Erasa's jaw was nearly at the floor. Was this really Videl Satan she was talking to? She quickly shook her head and focussed, knowing she had to figure this out. _"Hmmm… I see where you're coming from…." she paused, "I may have a solution."_

"Really?!" the raven haired girl exclaimed in a hopeful, yet nervous tone. "What is it?"

 _"_ _I'll tell you on one condition."_ she said.

Videl was at her breaking point. She _needed_ to be more than just friends with Gohan. She was willing to do whatever the blonde asked of her. "What is it?"

 _"_ _Simple, just tell me what finally made you accept your feelings for him."_

"Erasa. You have to promise me you will _never_ tell anyone what you are about to hear. Not only will it ruin my chances with him, but it would make his life so complicated."

Erasa could hear the seriousness and worry in her voice. _"Videl, when have I ever told anyone anything you have told me in confidence?"_

She sighed. "Never."

 _"_ _That's what I thought now spit it out."_

"Well as you already know from the events that happened in the world tournament, Gohan is both Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter…." she sighed dreamily as she reminisced fondly about a certain half saiyan. There was a brief period of silence.

 _"_ _Focus girl."_ Erasa ordered, bringing Videl out of her daydream.

Videl shook her head. "Sorry Erasa heheh." she laughed nervously unaware that the blonde on the other line was completely eating this up. She loved that Videl was finally acting like a girl for a change.

"Anyway at the beginning of last year he saved my life as Saiyaman. I was on a tour bus full of senior citizens fighting highjackers. The bus rolled off the side of a huge cliff and I was sure I was finished." Videl said and then she bit her lip. "All of the sudden I couldn't feel the bus falling anymore and I looked out the window to see Saiyaman flying us back up to safety." Videl heard Erasa gasp over the phone. "He saved my life multiple times after that day. And-"

 _"_ _Videl, I'm not saying this is the case but have you considered that maybe you just like Gohan because he saved your life?"_

"Actually Erasa… I've liked Gohan ever since I saw him. He treated me like a regular person and saw me as Videl instead of Hercule's Daughter. I just repressed the feelings I had for him because I thought there was no way on Earth that he could beat my dad in a fight allowing us to date…. Though I won't lie. When I found out he was the one who saved my life I did fall a little harder for him. Then when I spent so much time with him one on one when he was teaching me to fly, I just couldn't ignore my feelings for him any more and that's when I knew I loved him."

She heard Erasa gasp followed by a couple thuds. 'She must have dropped the phone.' Videl thought as she giggled in amusement.

Erasa cursed and quickly picked up the phone and placed it to her ear, only to find she was holding it upside down. She quickly corrected the problem and began to respond. _"Did you just say the 'L' word?! But Videl, its like you said, your dad wont let you date Gohan unless he can beat him, so do you plan on keeping you two a secret from him? And speaking of secrets,"_ she continued, _"you said you were gonna tell me something super secret but yet all you've told me is things that everyone knows anyway… So spill it."_

Videl blushed. "Well see thats the thing… I know for a fact that Gohan can beat dad…" Videl said nervously awaiting the blonde's reaction.

Erasa giggled. _"Sure he can. He's your big strong man."_ she teased. _"C'mon Vi, quit joking around. What's the secret."_

Videl furrowed her brow and spoke in a serious tone. "I'm serious Erasa, Gohan could beat my dad without even giving the slightest effort. And not only could he beat my dad, he could break him."

Erasa's eyes widened, as she realized her friend's tone changed. 'Oh my god… she's so serious. How could Gohan be that strong?' she thought. She _"B-but how. Your dad is the strongest in the world. He beat Cel-"_

"My dad _didn't_ beat Cell… Gohan did."

Silence.

"Its true Erasa. Dad even told me… Think about it Erasa. That little boy at the Cell Games, the "Delivery Boy" lasted much longer than my father against Cell and he had glowing golden hair just like Gohan when he turns into the Gold Fighter… That was 8 years ago, that would put Gohan around the Delivery Boy's age."

 _"_ _Oh my god… I just can't believe it."_

Videl gave Erasa a second to process the information. Videl told her the whole story of Cell and Majin Buu (since they wiped everyone's memory with the dragon balls) and after a long discussion, Erasa was brought up to speed.

Videl looked at her alarm clock… 4:00 AM…. "So tell me what to do about Gohan."

 _"_ _Well I was thinking we invite him on our annual winter break trip to your dad's private cabin. I know its usually us that go but I could bring Sharpner so it wouldn't seem awkward. He told me his winter break plans fell through yesterday and he seemed pretty bummed, I'm sure he'd love to tag along!"_

Videl's face lit up with excitement. "You're a genius Erasa! I'll ask him tomorrow!"

Videl could hear Erasa yawn through the phone. _"Well of course tomorrow… Its the last day of school before the break."_ She yawned again. _"Speaking of which, I need to get some sleep so I can be worth anything tomorrow. Night Vi."_

Videl sighed. She knew she should get some sleep too. "Night Erasa."

*Click*


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own dragon ball, z, GT, or super or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2: Last Day Before The Break.

Two hours later Videl was woken by the repetitive screech of her alarm clock. Videl stretched her arms above her head. As her alarm clock continued to scream its ungodly sound, she violently slapped the off button. All of the sudden she remembered her phone call to Erasa last night and what she planned to do today regarding a certain half saiyan. With the recollection she found herself full of pep. She practically sprinted to her shower. Once she was finished with her morning bathroom routines she made her way to her spacious walk in closet to pick out a "special" outfit for the task lie ahead, an outfit that would not allow Gohan Son to take his eyes off her.

"Damn," she blurted out as she desperately searched for a non-tomboyish outfit as she tossed article after article of clothing over her shoulders and into the floor behind her. After 10 more minutes, she emerged from her closet wearing a pair of worn black skinny jeans that complimented her figure nicely as they were like a second skin, a blood red t-shirt with the word "FIGHT" written across the bosom in white block letters that cut off at the top of her belly button, and a black hooded jacket over top. She smiled at herself after adding some make up and slipped on a pair of white boots and walked out the front door. "Heheh. Gohan isn't going to know what hit him." she laughed slyly to herself as she began to levitate off the ground and fly towards the school.

* * *

Gohan eyes snapped open as a hyperactive 7 year old replica of his father hopped up and down on his bed. Gohan let out a defeated groan as he reluctantly drug himself out of the comfort of his warm blankets. Today was the day he'd been dreading for a few weeks now. It was the last day he'd see the girl of his dreams for _two whole months._ He sighed. Ever since he taught Videl how to fly he couldn't stand being away from her. Sure he had a crush on her before, but that was just a crush, but as he spent more and more time alone with her, the more his feelings for the short raven haired girl began to swell until there was only one undeniable explanation: He was in _love_ with her. Ever since the the whole fiasco with Buu was dealt with, he and Videl had spent nearly every bit of their spare time together. They had even become best friends, but yet neither of them were brave enough to admit their feelings for the other. One thing, and one thing only held them back: fear of the other's reaction. Neither Gohan, nor Videl could bare the thought of living without one another, yet they were caught in what seemed to be a never ending stale mate, each hoping the other would make the first move to turn their friendship into a romantic relationship.

Sighing once again, Gohan made his way to his bathroom as he proceeded to shower and complete his morning bathroom routine. After exiting the bathroom Gohan could hear his brother pleading for his breakfast and his mother telling him to wait until his big brother got downstairs. "Oh boy… Better hurry…" he said to himself as he speed walked into his room. He opened his closet only to find that he was out of his usual baggy clothes. "Oh no."

"Hey mom?!" he yelled from his room.

"Yes hun?!" a distant female voice called back from the lower floor of the house.

"Did you happen to do the laundry yesterday?!"

"I didn't get around to it yesterday, why?!"

"I don't have anything to wear to school!"

"Sure you do! What about that bag full of clothes Bulma bought for you that you've never touched?!"

Gohan cringed. All those clothes fit tightly and would undoubtedly cause a lot of unwanted attention from the girls of his school….

It was then that his mother said something that caught his attention…. "I'm sure _Videl_ would like it!"

Gohan felt his cheeks flush. "Mo-om!"

"Oh hush Gohan! She's a nice girl! You can't ignore how you feel forever! Besides, how am I supposed to get grandchildren if you never tell her? Now hurry down before your breakfast gets cold!" she shouted from where he assumed was the living room.

Gohan shook his head as he pulled the bag out of his closet and tried to find something somewhat loose fitting, but to no avail. He finally settled on a pair of dark blue jeans, a skin tight white long sleeved shirt, and a pair of black high top Chuck Taylors. He turned his head to look out his window as he finished getting dressed and noticed the frost on the glass. He reopened the bag and looked for a jacket or coat of some sort. At the bottom of the bag he found a black leather jacket which he pulled on and headed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Videl landed on the roof of the school. "Damn its cold." she shivered as the icy air made her breath visible. She quickly made her way to the door leading to the stairwell and was over taken by an immediate wave of warmth. "Thank god for industrial heating units." she muttered to herself. She pulled her cellphone from her back pocket. She dialed a few numbers and after a couple of rings she heard familiar voice.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey Erasa."

 _"_ _Hey Videl! Whats up?"_

"Just got to school. Are you here yet?"

 _"_ _Yeah I just walked in the front door. Meet me at my locker."_

"Alright. Be there in a bit."

She hung up the phone and made her way down a couple flights of stairs with only one thing on her mind: Gohan.

* * *

Gohan landed in an alley way a couple blocks away from the school. Even with his ability to warm himself with his energy, he was still freezing after tearing through the sky at breakneck speed. He was sure everyone was miserable due to the temperature. He pulled out his brand new cell phone and checked to see how cold it was (Bulma had been kind enough to give the newest model of Capsule Corp. cell phones as long as he would Beta test it for her)… He opened the weather app: 13 degrees F. "Yeah I believe it." he shivered as he walked into the local coffee shop.

Opening the door caused a bell to ring and Gohan was engulfed in a wave a warmth and a smell of coffee, fresh pastries, and other wonderful scents. Hearing the bell, a young, and very pretty, cashier with long, straight, brown hair turned to face him. He noticed that the instance she made eye contact with him, her eyes widened and her face flushed. She turned around and faced away from him for a few seconds. If Gohan had been standing slightly more to his right or left, he would have seen her inspecting her make up in a small, pocket sized mirror. Once satisfied with her appearance she twirled around to face him. 'My my what a _hunk!_ " she thought as her eyes traced every visible muscle of his chest shown off by his tight shirt. "Hi there, I'm Lizzie."

"So _handsome,_ what can I do for _you_ today?" she said in a flirtatious tone and added a wink.

'Is it me or is she acting a little strange?' Gohan's naïve brain asked itself. "Ummm I'll have two medium mocha lattes, a medium hot chocolate, and a medium black coffee please." Gohan said politely as he got his money out of his wallet.

"That'll be $13.46 sweetie."

Gohan handed her a 20 and she gave him his change. "So can I get a name for your order?"

'That's weird… They've never asked for my name here before…' "Gohan."

"So Gohan, how old are you?"

"18." He answered simply.

"Oh so you're still in high school huh? Do you go to Orange Star?"

"Yeah. I'm a senior."

"That's cool! I graduated from there last year!" she said in a perky fashion. "So…." she bit her bottom lip, "do you happen to have a steady girlfriend?"

"Uhhh… Well… You see…" he stammered as he brought his hand to the back of his head out of habit.

*Ding Ding* "Oh theres your coffee."

'Saved by the bell.'

* * *

"So when are you gonna ask him Videl?"

"Well I planned on asking him as soon as I saw him this morning thats why I came to you for this pep talk."

"Girl with the way you're dressed today, you didn't _need_ a pep talk. As soon as Gohan sees you, that big brain of his is going to stop working and you'll have him in the palm of your hand by the end of the day." Erasa winked as she shut her locker.

Videl smirked. She turned to her blonde friend and prepared to recite how she would ask Gohan but she soon stopped when she saw Erasa's eyes widen as they focussed on something behind her.

"V-Videl, t-turn around."

Videl did as she was told and her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as Gohan walked towards them with a lidded cup in each hand looking around the hallway as he did.

Videl was speechless. She knew Gohan had muscles, she figured that pleasant surprise out before the whole Majin Buu catastrophe. But it was something about those clothes that made him stand out amongst everyone else even more than he already did. The way his shirt clung to his sculpted chest and shredded abs teased her. She quickly snapped back to reality as a horde of girls swarmed him. Videl was having trouble containing the rage that was building inside her.

Erasa looked at her best friend. "Uh oh. V-Videl calm down. No need to cause a scene." she stammered as her friends face turn completely red from anger.

Gohan finally managed to make his way out of the crowd of girls that surrounded him and his eyes finally met Videl's. Gohan almost dropped the coffee he was holding.

He blushed an impossible shade of red as he paced nervously towards the girl he liked. She always looked beautiful to him but he had never in his life seen something so gorgeous. "H-h-hi Videl. You look… flawless…" He said before he could stop himself causing Videl to blush and offer a small smile in return. "Thank you Gohan." she said timidly.

"Um I-I brought you guys some coffee," he handed Erasa hers, earning a "Thank you" and a small but powerful hug. Then he turned to Videl, "Three cream and three sugar, just how you like it right?" he said nervously as he smiled.

'He's so sweet and thoughtful.' Videl thought as she nodded with a big smile on her face. "You're the best." she said quietly as he blushed even more. She looked around to find Erasa nowhere to be seen. 'I guess now is as good of a time as any to ask him…'

"U-umm hey G-Gohan?"

He looked down at her with a friendly smile. "Yeah?"

Videl suddenly grew nervous, 'What if he says no?' she bit her lip and turned her gaze away from him. Gohan noticed this and placed his hand on her shoulder. The same way he did when they reunited on the lookout. She looked up at him and saw his smile grow slightly and he saw that twinkle in her eyes that he secretly adored. "What is it Videl?"

She smiled and as she opened her mouth to speak she was cut off by the bell. "I have something to ask you but I guess it will have to wait until after class." she said offering a reassuring smile.

"Okay then." he said happily.

Gohan walked Videl to class and as they entered the classroom the two teens noticed something and the two teams had _very_ different reactions. Gohan: confusion…. Videl: anger….

All of the girls that had swarmed him in the hallway had gathered around the seat that Gohan had left his bag and coffee at. As the two walked up the stairs a red headed girl jumped from her seat and ran out in front of Gohan. "Angela?"

"Hey there 'Mr. Super Hero' I see you've been hiding some muscle under your baggy clothes." she said in a seductive tone. 'Crap I knew I should have asked Shenron to Erase Saiyaman from my classmates memory… Well except Videl's.' He thought to himself. Videl growled audibly as she glared at the red head. She had had enough of all these girls hitting on the guy she liked, she couldn't take much more of it.

"So Gohan, I have good news! I've decided to give you another chance! Meet me at the coffee shop after school." she said, her tone indicating that it wasn't an offer but a command. ' _Of course..'_ Gohan clinched his teeth. He was starting to get irritated. Ever since he came back Angela had been stalking him. Videl looked up at him in surprise as Gohan grunted irritably.

"You know as tempting as that sounds, I'm busy." he said walking past her, heading up to his seat. Videl smirked at her and winked as she followed Gohan to her seat. Gohan pulled her chair out for her and she blushed. She could feel all the other girls envious eyes upon her as she sat down.

Gohan smiled as he grabbed his coffee. As he brought it up to his lips he noticed something about the cup. "What on Earth?" he said out loud earning the attention of Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner. "What is it Gohan?" Erasa said peering around Videl. All he did in response is hold up his coffee full of neatly written phone numbers, each one accompanied by a girl's name and lip prints from lipstick….

* * *

As the day passed by Gohan felt himself becoming more and more disheartened. This was his last class period of the day and in… he looked at his watch… less than half an hour school would end and he would be separated from his friends for 2 whole months. He sighed and looked over at Videl scribbling on a note she and Erasa had been passing back and forth for the last 30 minutes. 'I'm gonna miss her most of all…'

Videl glanced at Gohan, he had his head resting in his palm with his elbow planted firmly on the desk. He looked troubled by something, he looked sad… she hated when he was sad. She felt a folded piece of paper poke her arm. She quickly unfolded the piece of paper.

 _"_ _Are you gonna ask him after class?"_

She quickly scribbled a reply and slid it back to her friend.

 _"_ _Its gonna be my last chance isn't it?"_

 _"Yeah probably. Why haven't you asked him yet anyway?"_

 _"_ _I don't know… I think I'm afraid he'll say no."_

 _"_ _Videl there is no way he will say no."_

 _"_ _How do you know?"_

 _"_ _Because I see the way he looks at you and how he lights up when you're around him."_

Videl blushed and looked at the boy to her left. Gohan's eyes looked up from the table and met Videl's. He smiled slightly as his cheeks flushed. She returned the smile and tilted her head to the side. Then she heard Erasa clear her throat to get her attention. Videl turned to see Erasa pointing at the note. Videl opened it back up and seen that Erasa had added on to her previous message.

 _"_ _Would it make you feel better if I went with you to ask him?"_

Just then the bell rang and Videl nodded her head at Erasa as the whole classroom cheered, glad to be out of school for the next two months. Videl saw Gohan's gaze fall to the floor as he gathered his things and started for the door.

* * *

Gohan sighed as he put his last book in his locker, completely unaware of the two girls who were practically running through the sea of teenagers in the hallways to get to him before he took off, for Videl knew that the frigid temperatures in the mountains where Gohan lived would freeze the engine of her jet copter and it was way too cold and dangerous to fly there by herself.

Gohan sighed once more as he shut his locker and turned to start for the door.

"Hey Gohan, wait up!" an all too familiar voice called and he froze in his tracks, turning around in surprise. "Videl?"

Videl and Erasa jogged up to the tall jet black haired boy.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked in surprise.

Videl suddenly fell at a loss of words as her cerulean eyes met his onyx ones. "I… I uhh… was wondering… if you had any plans for the first few weeks of the break?" she finally spat out nervously.

"U-umm n-no, why do you ask?" he asked mentally hoping this was leading to what he thought it was. 'Don't get your hopes up too high Gohan…' he mentally reminded himself.

Videl started getting nervous. She looked over at Erasa with a 'give me a hand here' look in her eyes. Erasa noticed this and took over momentarily.

"Well every year since freshman year, me and Videl go to her private cabin up north for the first couple weeks of the winter break. No cell phones, no responsibilities, just relaxation." the bubbly blonde said winking. "And Videl here would like to ask you to join us. Sharpner is tagging along this year too."

Gohan's eyes lit up and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He turned to Videl and smiled at her.

Videl smiled back and suddenly she found her confidence. "So do you wanna join us?" she said in a hopeful tone as her blue eyes shimmered.

"Of course!" he responded without hesitation and his voice oozing with excitement.

Erasa leaned in to whisper in Videl's ear. "Thats so cute, you made his day."

Videl blushed, turning her attention back to Gohan who was still smiling. "We plan on leaving tonight around 7… Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah sure! Hey, where did Erasa go?" they both looked around finding no trace of the blonde haired teen.

Videl suddenly got a little nervous but Gohan broke the tension. "Hey, would you like to come to my house for a bit? Everyone has been asking when you are gonna come over again…" he said confidently as Videl's face lit up as she nodded. "I'd love to Gohan."

Gohan's heart jumped as he heard her accept his offer. "Great! Goten is gonna be really glad to see you too! Mom will probably ask you to stay for dinner too."

Videl felt her mouth begin to water at the mention of Chi Chi's cooking. "Goten is so cute!" she said as she pictured Goku's miniature clone. Then something dawned on her. "Hey do you think you're mom will let you go with us?"

Gohan laughed as he brought his hand to the back of his head. "Well she will probably be opposed to it until I tell her that it is you that invited me."

Videl giggled. "Alright let's go." Gohan nodded as the two made there way out of the school. As soon as Gohan opened the door for her, her skin was assaulted by the frigid air and she began to shiver. Gohan looked at her and with concern in his eyes. Without thinking, but acting purely on instinct he pulled Videl closer to him, who offered a slight yelp in surprise. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "G-Gohan?"

He looked back down at her and realized what he was doing. "I-I just don't want you to be cold so I-I figured that if you fly closer to me I could use my energy to keep us warm…"

* * *

The two dark haired teens flew through the air and talked about everything under the sun. He had missed flying with Videl. Every time they flew together Videl had an expression of pure happiness and to Gohan it was the most beautiful thing in the entire universe. He looked over at the girl flying beside him and he became mesmerized in her beauty. All too soon the sound of Goten's voice shouting that he could sense his big brother's energy letting everyone know he was home could be heard.

"Well here we are." he said and the two began to descend.

As soon as the two touched the soft grass of the front yard a very hyperactive Goten bolted out the door. In a blink of an eye, Gohan found himself flat on his back with his father's "mini me" sitting on his chest with the Son grin spread wide across his face. "Hey big brother! I found the coolest lizard today! Mom wouldn't let me keep him though. And then I had rode Nimbus to the lake and caught some fish but we still need more for dinner. And-" Goten stopped as he finally realized the other teenager who was giggling in amusement. The little one's eyes lit up. "VIDEL!"

He quickly leapt up into her arms as he latched himself to her, laughing happily. Videl joined in his laughter and returned his hug gladly. "Hi Goten!"

"I missed you Videl." he said as he hugged her tighter.

"Awww. I missed you too Goten." she said as she continued to hold him against her.

Gohan looked at the two smiling. It meant the world to him that Videl genuinely cared for Goten. Videl, who was still cradling Goten in her arms, caught Gohan staring and the two blushed but they both smiled. Gohan finally broke the silence. "Hey squirt, do you happen to know where mom is? I have something I need to ask her."

"I sure do! Follow me!" Goten said enthusiastically as he hopped from Videl's arms and bolted towards the door. Gohan and Videl chuckled at the little half Saiyan as they followed him into the house.

"Mom! Mom! Big brother is home! And he brought Videl!" Goten shouted excitedly.

Chi Chi peered from around the wall that led into the kitchen. "Videl! How are you?! What a lovely surprise! Come on in!" she said as she approached Videl and embraced her in a hug which Videl returned. "Goku! We have company!"

"Hi Chi Chi! Its good to see you!" Videl said. 'Gee to think after how "well" our first encounter with each other was, who would have thought that she would ever welcome me in her home?' Videl mentally laughed as she recalled the screaming match she had with the Son matriarch when they first met.

"Will you join us for dinner Videl? I made plenty of food."

"Of course!" she responded. "Like I'd ever miss out on a chance to eat your cooking."

"Oh dear you're too kind." Chi Chi said as she waved her hand. "But honestly you should really come around more. We really enjoy your company."

Videl smiled as Gohan cleared his throat to get their attention. "Umm.. Mom… I kinda had to ask you something."

"What is it son?"

"Umm.. I was wondering… since school is now out for the next two months would it be okay if I went on a trip with Videl for a couple of weeks?"

Chi Chi looked at her oldest son, then she looked at Videl, then she looked back at Gohan. Over the past few months she had seen a happiness in her son's eyes that only showed when this young lady was near him. She had always suspected that there were much deeper feelings between those two than just friendship. Chi Chi had noticed ever since the first day she met Videl that she looked at her son the way that she (Chi Chi) looked at Goku.

She had always wanted her son to grow up to be a scholar, but there was one thing that she wanted more than that. She wanted her son to find his perfect match, the person who would make him endlessly happy, the person who would love him both infinitely _and_ unconditionally. And the person that would give him a happy loving family (and her some grandchildren). After a few months of knowing Videl, the Son mother knew without _any_ shred of doubt that Videl _was_ that person.

Chi Chi smiled as she opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Goku's voice as he jumped down the last couple stares. "Hey Chi Chi! Is dinner ready yet?"

"Not just yet, almost though." she responded.

"Aww man. Oh hi Videl! Good to see you!"

"Hi Goku! Its great to see you too."

"So what did I miss?" the super Saiyan asked innocently.

Chi Chi looked at the two teens and smiled. "I was actually just about to give Gohan our permission to go on a trip with Videl and their friends for a few weeks since schools out." The two teens smiled widely as their faces beamed in a mixture of excitement and happiness.

"Unless you have any objections." Chi Chi continued playfully to her husband.

"Nope none here!" he smiled. "Videl, are you staying for dinner?"

"I sure am!"

"Good. I'd like to talk to you alone afterwards okay?" he said happily.

"O-okay…" she said nervously despite his friendly tone. She looked at Gohan as if to ask if he knew what his dad wanted but he just shrugged.

 _*Ding*_

"Oh there's dinner!" Chi Chi said.

Videl looked around and in the blink of an eye Gohan, Goku, and Goten had disappeared and reappeared at the table. Chuckling at the sight she took a seat beside Gohan.

* * *

"That food was wonderful Chi Chi! Thank you so much!" Videl said happily.

"It was my pleasure dear! I'm so glad you came over!" she said as she brought the dishes into the kitchen. "Gohan dear could you give me a hand with the dishes?" she called from the next room.

"Sure thing mom!" he called back as he smiled at Videl.

"Videl, can I talk to you for a second?" Goku said as he got up from the table.

Videl grew nervous but complied as Goku led her out of the house. "So is this about Gohan?"

"Yes."

Videl grew even more nervous as Goku's tone shifted to a more serious one. He noticed the raven haired girl tense up. "Don't worry you have done absolutely nothing wrong. Don't be nervous. I just need to ask you something."

Videl let out a sigh of relief. "Okay what is it?" she asked as they walked away from the house.

"Well, you already know about us being Saiyans, which makes Gohan a half Saiyan."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I have realized that you've taken quite a shine to him." he said smirking.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked blushing.

"Well to everyone but Gohan it is." he teased.

Videl blushed harder.

"I can tell you hold him in a very special place in your heart." Goku continued as he smiled. "Your energy changes completely when you are around him…"

Goku noticed the girl's face. "It means a lot to me and Chi Chi that you care so much for him, and should you two ever become a couple, we would be more than happy to welcome you into our lives."

Videl felt tears well up in her eyes but she blinked them back. "Thank you Goku. That means a lot to me."

"But." Goku continued as his face became serious. Videl swallowed her anxiety and waited for him to continue.

"As you know Gohan is part Saiyan. That means you will have to accept and adapt to our way of life just as he has yours. He will have to train a lot. He may have to put his life in jeopardy for the sake of the Earth. You have to be prepared for this…." the Earth's defender told her and then he got a far away look in his eyes as if he were remembering something. "And there's always a chance he may not come home to you…" he closed his eyes and bowed his head as if he were looking at the ground.

Videl already understood this but waited in silence for Goku to continue. He opened his eyes and turned to look at her.

"So after considering this do you still feel the same way for Gohan?"

Videl looked him in the eyes. "Yes I do. If our time together is ever to be cut short then I want to spend all the time in the world with him while I can."

Goku acknowledged the sincerity in her voice and smiled at her. "You're a great young lady Videl. I'm glad to hear it. Now you guys have fun on your trip. I'm gonna go train some more. Bye!"

Videl smiled, "Bye Goku! Thank you!" she said as she waved then headed back inside to see if Gohan was ready yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Z, GT, or Super (Unfortunately)**

Chapter 3: Road Trip!

Videl stepped through the front door and heard Gohan making some sort of noise in his room. She headed up the stairs and to his door where she heard hints of his voice. The curious teen pressed her ear against the door. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in pure shock. Gohan was in his room singing her favorite song… _Beautifully!_

She couldn't believe it. She was simply at a loss for words. She continued to listen as she allowed the softness of his voice take her into a state of content she never thought was possible. Her eyes closed and her eyes lips formed a smile. Videl had reached a state of pure bliss. She waited until he had finished and let out a happy sigh and knocked on the door.

 _"_ _Come in."_

Videl turned the doorknob and pushed the door gently and entered his room. He turned around to see who had entered. Upon seeing Videl he smiled. "Almost done." he said as he put his dark blue gi and red wristbands and belt into his suitcase.

* * *

Gohan zipped up his suitcase and grabbed his back pack. "I didn't over pack did I?" he asked Videl who was sitting on his bed.

Videl smiled and shook her head before smirking. "You actually _under packed_."

Gohan quirked an eyebrow. "How do you figure?"

"You forgot these." she said as she tossed him his teddy bear underwear.

Gohan caught the underwear and tossed them over his shoulder onto the floor. "Ha Ha. Very funny." he said sarcastically with an eye roll and a smile.

Videl laughed . "You really did forget to pack something though."

"What did I forget?"

"Swim shorts. There is a hot tub and a hot springs at the cabin."

Gohan nodded and pulled a pair of black swim trucks with a red stripe that went vertically down the left leg out of his dresser. "Alright all set. Ready to go meet Erasa and Sharpner?"

"Yep lets hit the sky." she said smiling at the thought of spending two whole weeks with Gohan.

They said goodbye to Goku, Chi Chi, and Goten and headed out of the house. Gohan looked down at Videl. "Lets head." he said with a smile. Her smile grew. "Lead the way."

* * *

Gohan and Videl touched down in Videl's driveway where they were greeted by the blonde duo who were waiting on them.

"I'll run inside and grab my bag. Be right back you guys." Videl called leaving Gohan alone with the two blondes.

"Hi Gohan!" Erasa said waving at him. "Hey Erasa haha."

"What's up Brains?" Sharpner said as him and Gohan bumped fists. 'Brains' was more of a friendly nickname than an insult now. "Not much."

The three made idle small talk about the trip until Videl walked out her front door carrying a duffle bag by the straps in each hand. Gohan walked over to her and grabbed onto the straps of each bag. Videl looked at him in surprise. "Its okay Gohan I can get it."

Gohan smiled. "I know you _can._ But I just figured I'd help you out." he said causing Videl's lips to curve up into a smile. 'He's such a gentleman! So sweet and thoughtful…' her thoughts continued as Gohan carefully placed her bags, as well as his own, in the trunk of Sharpner's bright yellow Hummer.

Erasa swiftly called 'shot gun' and winked at Videl as the two blondes climbed into the front seat, leaving Gohan and Videl to sit in the back together.

Gohan opened the door for Videl and closed it once she was fully in the car.

"Alright lets get this show on the road!" Erasa cheered. Gohan climbed into the car and got comfortable. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Gohan struggled to keep his eyes open. The four teens had been driving for 4 hours and according to Videl and Erasa they still had about 2 more hours to go. He sleepily looked at the beautiful girl to his left who typed away on her phone. He lost his train of thought as his eyes studied her hair which she had cut after her first flying lesson. He smiled slightly at the memory of how she asked him if he preferred girls with short hair. He had to admit that even though he at times missed her long hair, he found her to be absolutely stunning with short hair because now he could see her beautiful face better. His eyes reluctantly left the hair he so desperately wished to run his fingers through and began to study her flawless facial features. He was wide awake now. He let his eyes wander from her pink lips all the way to the most enticing pair of sapphire irises he could ever imagine. He allowed his eyes to linger on hers (which were still locked intently on her phone) as he lost himself in thought.

It was more than clear to him that he had a strong romantic attachment to Videl, but for whatever reason he was just unable to tell her. The half Saiyan spent so many sleepless nights over the past few months, trying his very hardest to contemplate why he couldn't just tell her how he felt, but to no avail. He sighed inwardly and continued to admire the girl beside him.

He mentally looked back on the past few months. She had been acting a lot different around him ever since the whole Buu incident was sorted out. He was at least 90% sure she returned his feelings and with that thought the answer seemed to hit him immediately. The answer to why he was so hesitant to confess his feelings towards her.

'If I tell her and she doesn't feel the same then things between us wouldn't ever be the same. For kami's sake she'd probably distance herself from me.' The thought of him losing her as a part of his life struck a deep pain into his heart. But (as we all know) Gohan is extremely intelligent and his mind began to work.

He knew his feelings for Videl were growing more and more with each passing day. It was inevitable that he would eventually have to tell her how he felt, and after his eyes wandered over once again to the girl to his left he knew it would have to sooner rather than later. The half Saiyan was in a bind, that was for sure. Soon he would have to face his feelings and confess them to Videl, even at the risk of being rejected. 'Easier said than done…' he thought to himself. 'Wait a minute! We are going to be at this cabin together for nearly a month, if she likes me, then she's bound to give off some sort of indication during that much time.' he reasoned to himself. 'Looks like all I can do now is wait.'

He looked once more at Videl, who was still on her phone. 'Hmmmm… Whatever she's texting about must be pretty important.'

In a hilariously outrageous coincidence Videl was actually texting the bubbly blonde in the front passenger seat about how she should go about finding out what to do about the reason for her insomnia to her right. She finally put down and rested her head against the ice cold window which provided a comfortable contrast with the toasty temperature of the car heater

'I'm so ridiculous,' he mentally scolded himself, 'I've risked my life in battle more times than I can count on one hand, faced some of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, even died, but yet I can't tell Videl I have feelings for her.' He looked out the window as the snow started to fall and fell harder slightly with each mile the large vehicle traveled.

As he continued to mentally curse his own cowardice his Saiyan side kicked in. 'I need to man up and tell her. I will tell her.' Luckily for him he had enough control over his Saiyan instincts to still think rationally. 'I have nearly a month with her why rush?' he looked back at Videl and smiled and then the car came to a stop before a short concrete bridge that led them into the mountains. It looked like the snow was piled up enough to be too dangerous for regular tires. Luckily, Sharpner had a capsule in his glove box that contained snow tires.

Videl lifted her head from the chilled window in confusion and leaned towards the middle of the car to see why the car had stopped on the side of the road, using her right hand to support herself as she planted it on the middle seat. Gohan did the same and went to place his hand on the seat as well but instead of the sensation of a slick leather seat, he felt something something much different. Both teens looked down to see Gohan's hand resting on top of Videl's.

They looked at their hands, both were frozen from surprise. They seemed to snap out of it at the same time. Their mouths slightly open and eyes wide with surprise they looked up at each other and the pair of sapphire and coal black met as they locked each other in a deep gaze. A blush spread across both teens faces, yet neither pulled their hands away. Before the two even had time to take in the moment, Sharpner killed the mood (unintentionally).

"Hey Goldilocks!" The two teens snapped back to reality. "It looks like my brother took the jack out of my car. Can you give me a hand with this?"

"Yeah sure." he said as he exited the car and Videl silently cursed Sharpner. All the sudden Gohan felt the crunch of fresh snow beneath his shoes as the brisk temperature made its presence known on the skin of his cheeks and hands, his breath was also clearly visible in front of his face. 'Man I hope we can make this quick. Im sick of being locked up in that thing.' he thought looking at the vehicle as he zipped up his leather jacket.

Our favorite half Saiyan made his way around the car to his friend. "Boy who knew that one day Brains here would be lifting cars and us act so casually about it?" Sharpner joked as all three other teens laughed.

Gohan looked at the two girls in the car. "Alright ladies, hold on." he said as his right hand grabbed the bottom of the car. "Up we go" and he lifted the car with one arm as it was as light as any other regular everyday object. The two girls blushed and giggled in admiration of his strength and Sharpner began to remove the tires. Finally after about 10 minutes, Gohan gently set the vehicle back down and claimed back into the warm car, earning a smile from Videl as they continued the drive.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, z, gt, kai, or super (not for lack of trying mind you...)

Also a thank you to everyone who has left a review. This is the first fic I've ever written so all the positive feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 4: Arrival.

The vehicle bounced up and down on the frozen dirt road of the mountains, making sleeping the last half hour of the trip not an option. Instead, the group decided to pass the time by talking about the weeks that lie ahead.

"Its such a cute little place!" chirped Erasa, clasping her hands together in excitement. "I cant wait to hit the hot springs and hot tub! I bought a new bikini just for the occasion!"

'This is going to be fun for me.' Sharpner thought as a smirk became apparent on his face.

"And just what are you smiling about?" Erasa asked narrowing her eyes.

Sweat began to drip from Sharpner's forehead as he grew nervous. "N-nothing just something funny I heard at school today heh heh."

Erasa rolled her eyes. "I'm so sure." her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The two raven haired teens in the back chuckled.

"So what's this place like?" Gohan decided to ask directing his question towards Videl.

Videl turned her attention away from the two blondes in the front seats and focussed on Gohan.

"Well its more of a house than a cabin I suppose. It has 3 floors: a basement, a main level, and an upstairs. In the basement is basically a living room. Its also where the washing machine, dryer, furnace, and pantry is. On the main level is a large living room with a fire place, 2 closets, a full bathroom, a decent sized kitchen, a sun room, and a door that leads to a deck that runs along the back of the house. And upstairs there is another living room, a full bathroom and 3 bedrooms." she explained giving a brief description of the house.

Sharpner shifted his eyes up and over so that he was looking at Videl through his rear view mirror. "Wait you said there were only 3 bedrooms. There's 4 of us. What is the odd man out gonna do?"

"Well I figured since you all were my guests that you guys could all have rooms and I'd just crash on the couch." she said with a shrug.

"But Videl, I doubt your sleeping troubles will get any better with you sleeping on the couch." Erasa said, putting in her two zeni worth.

"Its okay I want you guys to be comfortable." Videl countered.

"Well I better get a bed after all of this driving." Sharpner muttered earning himself a slap in the back of the head from Erasa.

"I'll take the couch." Gohan offered earning a smile from Videl, but however she still declined.

"Hey Videl is this it up ahead?" Sharpner asked while rubbing the back of his head where the other blonde had smacked him.

Videl peered around the driver's seat in front of her and a grin spread across her face as the drive way came into view (although barely due to the snow).

"Yep! Thats the place. Turn in there."

* * *

Sharpner turned the key shutting off the engine. It was midnight but the glow of the stars and the lights outside of the house made the darkness irrelevant. Gohan leaned his head down to look out Videl's window. He was astounded to say the least. He recalled Videl referring to this as her father's private cabin… 'This is more like a ski lodge.' he thought to himself.

The modern, yet traditional looking structure was made of wood with an orangish-brown color to it, a green roof, and was hidden away in the many trees of the mountains. Gohan could see that there seemed to be a drop off behind the house as he could see the snow covered tops of a few pine trees when he looked past the house.

The 4 doors of the bright yellow vehicle opened as all the teens hopped out causing an audible crunch from the snow beneath their shoes. Immediately following the crunch the freezing temperature more than made its presence known. Sharpner and Videl clutched their jackets, Gohan just casually stood there as he raised his energy to keep himself warm, and Erasa squealed and bolted to the door with speed that almost would rival that of a Saiyan.

"HURRY! ITS SO FREAKING COLD OUT HERE! UNLOCK THE DOOR VIDEL!" the blonde cried as she jiggled the nob.

Videl rolled her eyes and chuckled a bit. She made her way over to her shivering friend as she fished the keys out of her pocket. She took her time selecting the right one on purpose earning a grunt from the blonde.

"Videl! Come on! Its not funny!"

"Alright alright." she muttered playfully as she unlocked the door and Erasa dashed inside screaming for Sharpner to get her bags for her.

Hearing this Sharpner's face turned pale as he remembered just how much Erasa packed (4 suitcases and 2 make up bags). He groaned as he tilted his head back.

Gohan couldn't help but to laugh at his friend's antics and Videl, who had made her way back from the door, joined him in his laughter.

Sharpner grabbed his suitcase and one of Erasa's and hung his head with a sigh grumbling about how many trips he was gonna have to take in order to get all of her stuff as he headed for the front door.

Videl stood at Gohan's side and looked up at him as he took in the view. "So what do you think?"

He looked down at her excitedly, "It's amazing! I'll grab our stuff so we can get settled in."

Before Videl could protest Gohan was on his way back to her with both of their bags in hand. She smiled at his politeness and led him inside.

As soon as they stepped inside they were greeted with the warmth of central heating. Erasa was wrapped up in a blanket on the couch in front of the fireplace sipping hot chocolate. All the floors were hardwood, it was nice and warm inside despite the many snow frosted windows throughout the cabin. They hung their jackets on the coat racks.

"She looks like she's been traumatized." Gohan whispered as sweat dropped on the back of his head.

"Yeah she absolutely hates the cold." Videl said chuckling at the behavior of her blonde best friend.

The blonde looked up from her mug at the two raven haired teens. "Not true! I just have to be bundled up."

Just then they heard Sharpner coming down the stairs. As he passed by the two, they heard him grumble something about having to go back out into the cold.

As the door shut behind them and Videl led Gohan up to one of the bedrooms where he'd be staying. The stairs led them into the second living room with a couple of chairs, a coffee table, and a couch which were positioned to look out the huge window that was one of the most incredible views one could ever ask for. From just one glance Gohan could see miles and miles of the snow covered landscapes and just how high up in the mountains that they were.

There were two doors on the left hand side wall as well as on the right and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. Videl beamed at Gohan's look of approving astonishment, she always loved his appreciation for nature's beauty.

"Well it looks like Erasa and Sharpner's rooms are on the right and that puts you're room next to the bathroom."

"Oh yeah, I meant to talk to you about that," Gohan said, "I really want you to take this room, honestly I don't mind sleeping on a couch."

Before she could protest, Gohan said something that grabbed her attention violently.

"I mean, I slept on the ground every night for a year when I was 4 living out in the wilderness by myself haha. A couch is like luxury to me." He concluded.

"W-wait wha?"

He laughed a bit and laid a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn an unnatural shade of pink as she froze at his touch.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll tell you the whole story first thing tomorrow _if_ you let me take the couch." he said with a smirk, knowing that would help him get his way.

Videl tried to resist. She truly did. But between Gohan using her own curiosity against her and his gentle touch she just had to give in. "Alright but first thing tomorrow you're gonna tell me." she said as she playfully punched his arm. Gohan laughed and agreed before taking his things back downstairs.

Videl smiled as she walked into her room to unpack.

* * *

Erasa sat her empty mug down and looked up as Gohan made his way down the final few stairs. He made his way to the couch and sat his suitcase down beside it.

Erasa looked at him in confusion. "I thought Videl was taking the couch."

"She _was,_ but I was able to talk her out of it." he said nonchalantly.

The bubbly blonde giggled. "So what are you gonna do for the rest of the night?"

Gohan looked at her with a slightly confused expression on his face. He looked at the clock: 1:00am. "Probably just go on to bed." he said as he yawned slightly while he kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable on the couch.

Erasa yawned as well and was about to speak until the front door opened and in walked Sharpner carrying the rest of Erasa's bags.

"I'm going to bed. But first I'm turning down the heat, its roasting in here." he announced as he walked towards the thermostat on the wall by the stairs.

Erasa was on her feet hilariously fast and started to chase a terrified Sharpner up the stairs screaming that she would _"choke him out with his hair then cut it off while he was passed out."_

Gohan shuttered at the blonde teens ruthlessness as he laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Videl tossed and turned through the night waking up and briefly falling back asleep, time after time again. She couldn't exactly sleep. She was far too excited for that, for in just the room below her Gohan was sleeping and she was going to get to spend the better part of a month with him and her 2 close friends. She kept trying to force herself asleep in order to make the morning come faster so she would be able to see his face again, but after waking up for a 5th time she realized that it was a losing battle.

She raised up in her bed hugging her knees to her chest. "This is getting ridiculous. I haven't had a good night sleep in months." she said talking to herself in an annoyed tone.

The raven haired teen in her white t shirt that was cut just above her belly button and soft pink pajama pants sighed. It was useless… "No sleep again," she rested her chin on her knees, "I wish someone was awake."

Videl got up and sleepily made her way to her door which she opened slowly in an attempt to be silent. Immediately she heard a loud snore come from Erasa's room causing her to role her eyes. She shut her door back and tried desperately to go back to sleep.

* * *

Gohan's chest rose and fell rapidly as his sweat covered his entire body. His breathing was fast and irregular as his heartbeat pounded furiously. The half Saiyan's eyes snapped open and his body shot upwards supporting himself with his arms fully extended behind him and hands planted into the couch cushions. He struggled to catch his breath as sweat dripped down his forehead.

He was still in his clothes and they were absolutely drenched. He ran a hand through his hair as he panted. "Another nightmare." he stated to himself. "I swear it feels like I haven't had a good night sleep in forever."

Ever since the Majin Buu fiasco, his nightmares have returned. He swung his legs around and his feet hit the floor. He planted his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his sweaty palms for a couple then looked up.

"Sharpner is right, its too freaking hot in here." he said as he removed his shirt and got up from the couch.

Gohan walked over to the thermostat and just as he reached for the dial he could have sworn that his saiyan hearing picked up the sound of Erasa growling in her sleep. He rolled his eyes as he walked away from the device and over to his suitcase full of clothes where he pulled out some white pajama pants and boxers. He then walked into the bathroom to change.

Moments later he emerged from the bathroom in his pajama pants and still without shirt. He glanced at the clock… 4:00am.

"Maybe I can get a few more hours sleep before the sun comes out." He muttered as he laid back down on the couch and let the thought of the raven haired girl upstairs lull him to sleep.

* * *

Videl woke up again and grunted in frustration. Her bedside clock read 6:30am. She rubbed her tired eyes and sat up right. The young crime fighter swung her legs off the edge of the bed.

"May as well get up for the day.. I wonder if there is any coffee.."

Her small feet hit the hardwood floor and they soon made their way in front of her dresser where she changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a blood red tank top with her name in black text across the chest. She crept into the bathroom careful to not wake the sleeping blondes across the hall. She smirked at her own reflection, satisfied with her appearance and quietly headed down stairs.

* * *

Gohan looked at the grandfather clock that read 6:00. He had been awake for about 10 minutes. He decided that he wasn't going to be able to get a decent rest after waking up again after his nightmare. Instead of giving sleep another chance he decided to meditate.

Bare foot and shirtless, wearing his white pajama pants he walked to the far wall away from the front door and unlocked the sliding glass door and stepped outside into the icy temperatures.

The deck was fairly large as it stretched along the length of the outside of the house. A roof provided the large wooded balcony shelter from the snow which was falling at a calming pace.

He walked a couple paces to the edge of the wooden structure which was guarded by a wooden safety rail and stood still with powerful posture, placing his hands behind his back. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind.

* * *

As Videl crept down the stairs she became more and more quiet, for she didn't want to wake Gohan, but as soon as she put weight on the bottom stair a very audible creak sounded and Videl mentally cursed as she looked over to the couch.

She sighed in relief as the sound seemingly didn't disturb the raven haired boy. Little did she know he wasn't there, he was still outside, deep in meditation. The beautiful girl snuck through the room that shared both the living room and kitchen. As she passed the sliding door she didn't notice the shirtless teenager outside.

She made her way over to the cabinet where the coffee grounds and filters were kept and she started a pot. As the coffee slowly trickled down into the pot, Videl thought back to yesterday when Gohan's coffee cup was _covered_ in all sorts of different shades of lipstick. Not to mention the phone number of every single girl in class (other than hers and Erasa's).

At first the girl's blood began to boil. 'Who did they think they were trying to take him from me like that?' she thought. Her eyes then widened as she realized that technically he wasn't hers yet. Which meant as long as he was "available" it would keep happening. 'Kami knows the coffee cup incident wasn't the first time something like that happened, I'm sure it won't be the last either…'

Her mind ran from one scenario to the other. From the time love notes literally _poured_ from his locker, to the time two girls actually _fought_ over who would be his lab partner.

A slight feeling of insecurity began to creep over her until she caught something out the window briefly caught her eye. She leaned over the sink and tried to get a better view but she still couldn't tell what it was so she tip toed over towards the glass sliding door and immediately almost fainted.

There in front of her was none other than Gohan standing there shirtless. Although she had seen him in his training gi, she had never seen him completely shirtless (not that she hadn't fantasized about it a few times.)

Her eyes were glued to his body. She couldn't get over how perfectly sculpted his back was. The raven haired female mentally begged him to turn around so she could see what else his clothing was hiding. She was about to start drooling as her eyes traced every bulging muscle in his back but the smell of the coffee she made snapped her out of it. As she poured herself a cup she remembered the promise Gohan had made her last night.

She quickly poured another cup and placed both cups on a silver tray along with some cream and sugar and started towards the door.

* * *

Gohan had been meditating for almost an hour now and he had sensed Videl's energy as she came to open the door. Fully aware the girl was there but did not turn around. He heard the sound of the door slide open, a sound so faint that if he were not in full focus, his saiyan hearing would have had a hard time picking it up.

Videl, as a fighter realized what he was doing when he didn't turn around when she opened the door, and she didn't want to disturb him.

Just as she turned around and was about to walk back into the living room, a smooth, calm voice froze her, as well as her heart.

"Its okay. You don't have to go."

Videl turned around with wide, happy eyes as she walked outside sitting the tray down on the table just outside the door. Gohan relaxed his arms as they hung parallel to his body. Videl walked up beside him and leaned over the wooden railing.

The raven haired girl began to shiver as the cold started to take effect on her. Gohan noticed this and began to raise his energy but he stopped when he got an idea.

He opened his eyes and turned his head towards the girl. She looked back up at him.

"Are you up for a quick and easy energy controlling lesson?" he asked.

He could see the pure determination of a fighter in her astounding blue eyes. He loved that about her, her incredible will, her unbreakable spirit and determination. "Always!" was her response.

Gohan smiled and nodded as the two teens turned to face each other. "Okay what I'm about to teach you is how to use your energy to keep warm." He began to explain.

Although Videl was going to miss having that excuse to stay close to Gohan, she was very eager to learn something new.

Gohan continue to explain. "Its the same concept as flying except instead of putting your energy underneath you, you shape it around your body. Here give me your hands I'll show you."

Videl' face turned a deep shade of pink as she placed her hands in his. A wave of warmth washed over her entire body.

Looking at the ground to hide her blush she smiled. "Thanks."

Gohan looked down at her with some amusement. "I haven't started yet."

Videl's blush went from pink to red very quickly. "Oh y-yeah heh heh." she said nervously.

Gohan smiled and began to raise his energy and shape it around her. She felt as if she had just put on another layer of clothing. Gohan spoke again. "And if you're still a little cold you can always raise your energy."

Videl felt the energy around her increase. "I think I get it!"

"You try now." he said and they both reluctantly let go of each others hands.

Videl did as Gohan explained and performed the skill perfectly on her first try. She looked up at him in excitement and Gohan looked at her with approval. "Looks like you've really got the hang of it."

He turned his attention to the table. "So whats on the tray?"

"Oh I made some coffee. I thought we could have some together while you told me about your past like you promised last night." she said.

"Its a lot of information. Are you sure you don't just want the short version?" he teased her.

"Not a chance mister." she laughed as they sat down at the table. Some how the coffee was still a little warm.

"Alright. It all started when I was 4 years old…"


	5. Chapter 5

I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Z, GT, or Super

Chapter 5: The First Day part 1

Videl was at the very edge of her chair, soaking up every little detail of Gohan's story. So far he had told her about wondering off into the woods chasing a butterfly and how later his father took him to see his old martial arts master on a flying cloud he referred to as "Nimbus".

Videl brought her coffee cup to her lips and took the final sip of her beverage. "You know Gohan, if I hadn't seen all the incredible things you can do first hand, I would totally laugh at the idea of a flying cloud." she teased.

Gohan sat down his empty mug as he chuckled to himself. "I don't blame you haha. My life isn't exactly what most would call normal thats for sure." He laughed.

Videl loved his laugh. The smile it gave him, all the happiness could be seen in the features of his face when he laughed.

"Want some more?" he asked, gesturing to the coffee.

"Yes please." she smiled from his politeness. The boy went back inside and came back out moments later with the pot of coffee the girl made earlier. Gohan filled her porcelain cup with a smile and sat the pot on the tray.

"So what happened when you and your dad got to Master Roshi's island?"

"Well… Let's just say that shortly after being introduced to everyone, that's when the normality left my life. A strange man with long black hair, a tail, and heavy looking armor landed on the island. He claimed he was my father's brother and that he and my father were aliens called Saiyans, and that my father was sent to Earth to kill all living things on the planet so it could be sold."

Videl gaped at him.

"Thats when he decided to kidnap me. He told my father if he ever wanted to see me again, he would have to kill a certain number of people and then come back for me afterwords." Gohan's tone became more serious as he stared at his hands that were joined together resting on top of the coffee table.

He proceeded to tell her how he was locked inside of Raditz's space pod and how his father and his arch rival Piccolo teamed up to fight his uncle.

"My father grabbed his tail and it caused my uncle incredible pain. It immobilized him even. It caused him so much pain he promised my father that if he let go of his tail he'd leave in peace and never harm another soul as long as he lived." he looked off into the frozen distance to the left. "My dad has always been a very merciful person. It costs him every now and then… This was one of those times."

He went on to explain how Piccolo saw through the lies Raditz was telling my father and how as soon as he let go of his tail he broke every promise he made his father.

"As my father screamed in something I can only describe as pure agony under my uncle's foot, something inside me snapped. I broke free from the pod I was locked in and the last thing I remember is using all my power to head butt Raditz off of my father. Then I blacked out."

He looked back up at Videl, who seemed to be totally infatuated by his story. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Erasa tiredly trudge into the kitchen.

"I'll tell you the rest later. Sound good?"

She also noticed the sleepy looking blonde girl and nodded understandingly.

Gohan noted that his crush had drank roughly 3 and a half cups of coffee during the story. "Hey Videl?"

She looked up from her beverage. "Yeah?"

"How come you're drinking more coffee than usual?"

"Oh, I just haven't been sleeping well lately." she said as she fought down a blush. She could see the concerned look in his eyes. 'Oh my word those eyes. I could get lost in them forever…' she told herself mentally.

"You sure you're okay Videl?"

She snapped out of her trans. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry." she gave a cheery smile.

Her smile never ceased to warm his heart in a way that nothing else would. She needed an excuse to be closer to him. Something. Anything. But nothing was coming to him. 'Guess I'll just have to be patient.'

Meanwhile, Videl had been ogling Gohan's body again, only this time she had a better view. Her eyes wandered from his bulging pectorals and down his washboard abs that would even make the Greek gods turn as green as a Namekian with envy. She was nearly drooling by the time he stood up and began to stretch out his arms.

"Well I think I'm going to take a quick shower. Afterwards would you be so kind as to show me around this place?" he asked with a grin plastered on his face.

Videl beamed at him. "Of course!"

* * *

Erasa sipped on her much needed coffee and as the very last drop hit her tongue the back door slid open and her eyes shifted to it. In walked Videl and she pointed to the bathroom, "Its that room right there." she said to someone who had yet to reveal themselves, but she assumed that it was Gohan.

Sure enough in walked the shirtless saiyan with the body of a god. Erasa's jaw dropped and her eyes widened to a comical level as she nearly lost the grip on her coffee cup. As Gohan walked by her, she couldn't hold down her blush as her face heated up, a very amusing sight for Videl. It wasn't often that the bubbly blonde was rendered speechless when it came to boys, given her flirty personality.

Gohan grabbed some clothes from his bag and headed into the bathroom.

Erasa couldn't find words. She just stared wide eyed and mouth agape at the closed bathroom door, trying to contemplate what on earth she just saw. It was all Videl could do to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"Hey E, are you alright?" Videl snickered. Let the record show that if it were any other girl she would be filled with a mixture of frustration and a bit of jealousy. But this was her best friend so it was easy to find the humor in the situation. From outside the bathroom the sound of running water could be heard.

When she got no response from her friend she walked up to her and waved her hand in front of her face. "Anyone home?"

Erasa quickly blinked her eyes and shook her head. "Holy crap Videl! H-he's… _perfect!_ "

"I know!" she said in a loud whisper. "Come out here I gotta talk to you."

"HECK NO ITS TOO COLD JUST TELL ME HERE!" she protested _heavily._

Videl's eyes got wide as her head turned sharply towards the bathroom then back to her friend. "SHHHHHH! Keep it down!" she said in a loud whisper, "Its about 'you-know-who'!" she nodded her head towards the bathroom.

Erasa furrowed her brow. "It's. Cold."

Videl rolled her eyes. "Fine. But be quiet." She began.

"Alright I will. Now spill it." the blonde whispered.

Videl felt the words rush to her mind and she blurted it out. "I have to tell him soon. I can't sleep, I can't focus, I can't think about anything but him." she confessed desperately. Then she furrowed her brow. "And I swear if I see another girl all over him at school, I don't know what I'll do."

After a few minutes of pondering the situation, Erasa's eyes lit up. "I think I know the problem."

"Let's hear it."

"I think you're sleeping problems may be caused by your fear of losing him to one of the girls at school."

It was as if realization had hit her over the head with a brick. "Oh my Kami I think you're right." She looked at her friend with amazement in her eyes. How did she not see it earlier? Although her best friend may not be the top student of the classroom, when it came to matters of the heart and problem solving skills, she was smarter than Einstein himself.

Erasa continued her train of thought, "But now about telling him how you feel… I totally agree with that. You can't keep holding this in."

Videl sighed. She knew her friend was right. _"But…"_ the blonde continued.

"There is no need to rush things. Your heart will know when its the right time to tell him. Plus, if a relationship is built on a meaningful moment then it is more likely to last."

Videl was filled with gratitude and thanked her friend with a hug.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Videl asked.

"Well I don't know about you but the hot tub is calling my name." Erasa said with a wink.

"That's definitely on my agenda too."

* * *

Gohan stood under the shower head, supporting himself with one arm against the wall of the steamy cubical. He bowed his head and let the water run down his back.

"Another nightmare." he said lowly to himself. This has been happening quite a bit. He got them a lot after he defeated Cell but after was able to convince himself that his father's death was not his fault (which was easier said than done) they became none existent.

But these nightmares were different. He remembered the contents of what he saw last night.

He was on the lookout when Buu arrived. He tried to attack the pink monster but every punch he threw just phased through the evil creatures body. It was as if he were some kind of ghost. He remembered that all he could do was watch helplessly as everyone close to him was murdered coldly by this blob of pure evil. Then he got to _her_. He felt the unyielding rage burn inside him as the look in Buu's eyes told Gohan he would enjoy this. The way she shrieked in terror made his blood boil in a way it never had before. Yet there was nothing he could do, but that didn't stop him from trying. He charged Buu with everything he had but each punch, kick, or energy blast just phased through the monster as if he were a ghost. He used every ounce of strength he could muster up, only to be tossed through a couple of walls and onto a pile of rubble. He looked up to see Buu aiming a lethal energy blast at Videl but before he fired, Gohan woke up.

He ran his hands through his hair and shut off the water. He wouldn't let these reoccurring nightmares ruin this trip. He'd just have to keep meditating to find the answers to why he was having them.

* * *

The ladies turned around from the stove at the sound of the bathroom door opening and nearly fainted when Gohan walked out. He was clad in a white button up shirt that he left unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, showing off his chiseled abs and chest, and some dark blue jeans. He walked over to them and leaned over the kitchen counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

Videl and Erasa had a difficult time forcing their slightly gaping mouths to close. The way he was leaning on the marble top surface, using his fore arms as his support was very attractive. "I'm starving! Are you guys hungry?"

The two female teens didn't even comprehend what he had ask them. But they just nodded their heads as they kept staring at him.

"Alright I'll let you guys know when its ready."

* * *

After a few minutes Gohan turned off the burners to the stove and placed the four plates on the table.

Videl and Erasa peered over the couch as they caught the smell of delicious food. The girls made their way into the kitchen an sat down as Gohan served them a delectable looking breakfast that included: pancakes, fried eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. They looked down at the food in front of them and their mouths began to water.

"Gohan… this looks.." the baffled blonde teenager struggled to get it out.

"Amazing." Videl finished for her.

Gohan scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish grin on his face. "Heh thanks. Mom taught me how. I made Sharpner some too but I think he's still asleep."

Erasa stood up with a smile. "Be right back."

She walked innocently from the table and made her way up the stairs. Videl and Gohan just looked at each other in confusion then they jumped as the voice of Erasa rang through the mountains.

" _SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARPNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR! WAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP!"_

The two crime fighters couldn't help but to burst out into laughter at the sight of the two, Erasa wore an innocent smile and Sharpner was as white as a ghost.

The 4 began to dig into the breakfast with great pleasure.

As they ate, the group carried on with friendly chatter about anything and everything. Even Gohan decided to eat at a slower pace so he could join in on the banter.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Sharpner asked as he reached for the last piece of toast.

"Well I was gonna show Gohan around the place. Erasa, do you wanna give Sharpner the tour?" Videl asked hoping to get a few minutes of alone time with her crush.

The girl in question expertly read the situation and agreed.

"So what are we doing after that?" Gohan asked as he took the last bite of his eggs.

It was the green eyed girl who gave an enthusiastic response. "We thought we'd do the hot tub tonight!"

Both boys eyes widened at the mention of a hot tub, causing Erasa to giggle.

The teens finished off the last of the food and they took the dishes to the sink and formed a washing system. Videl and Gohan washed, while Sharpner and Erasa would dry and put away. Every now and then Gohan's hand would make significant contact with Videl's and the two would blush and keep washing, while the two others just snickered at their embarrassment.

* * *

Finally all the dishes were done and Sharpner had been dragged off by Erasa to begin his "tour", leaving the two love bitten teens to themselves.

Videl led Gohan through the house showing him where everything was and letting him check out the different rooms for himself. After a few short minutes they were back in the living room where he had "slept" the night before.

"So what do you think of the place?"

"Its nice… _really really_ nice."

Videl beamed at him. She was so happy that he genuinely liked the place because it was very special to her. Her most fond and vivid memories she had of her mother were made here. He smiled back down at her.

A certain door on the left wall, a couple feet to the right of the fireplace, caught his eye and he became curious.

"What's in there?"

Videl followed his gaze to the door he was referring to and her eyes lit up with excitement. She lightly slapped her forehead. "Oh how could I have forgot that room. Its my favorite!" she said as she grabbed his hand and led him through the door.

Gohan was absolutely taken aback. Inside the room was three walls of glass allowing one to view the snowy white scenery of the mountains. Despite all the windows, the room was very comfortable thanks to the extra heating vents in the room to compensate.

Inside was two comfortable looking, dark brown leather couches. Along with a coffee table, a dining room table, another fireplace, a few large bookshelves, an a black grand piano sat in the back corner of the room.

Once he spotted the ivory keyed instrument he practically gravitated towards it. He remembered as a child that his mother, along with making him constantly study, she also had him learn to play the piano. Gohan _hated_ it at first but nowadays he had to admit he enjoyed it. He ran his hand over the smooth surface and he remembered his mother's words, _'Its important to be cultured Gohan now stop complaining.'_

He chuckled at his own thought as Videl stood there and watched him in curiosity. She walked up behind him.

"Do you know how to play?"

He turned around and grinned sheepishly. "Uh.. Y-yeah.. heheh" he scratched the back of his head.

Videl's heart thumped, almost audibly, in her chest. 'Of course he would know how to play an instrument… He's perfect.'

Gohan turned his attention away from the large instrument and found the beautiful crime fighter gazing at him with a dreamy look in her sparkling blue eyes.

Those eyes. He loved them. Every single time he stared into her incredible irises he felt an overwhelming sense of happiness and comfort. The rapid increase in heartbeat would not go unnoticed. It was the purest form of raw emotion. He loved her.

He moved closer to her. She did the same as if their hearts were acting as magnets, their eyes never leaving each others. With every single step their heartbeat increased.

The space between them was shrinking, and it continued to shrink until only about two feet separated them. Blushes spread across both of their faces.

Before the two could could make the moment into a memory, the door opened.

"And this is the sun roo- oh hey guys whats up?" Erasa said as her and Sharpner entered the room.

Videl gritted her teeth. She was _so close_ to having a moment with Gohan and _again_ she was interrupted. She couldn't believe her bad luck. The other 3 teens were having a conversation but Videl wasn't paying any attention, as she was lost in her train of thought. It was the young half saiyan warrior who snapped her back to reality.

"Videl? You okay?"

"Heheh Yeah I'm fine Gohan."

"Me and Sharpner are gonna go get some firewood. We'll be right back okay?"

"Alright sounds great. Better hurry while the snow is stopped."

He smiled at her. "Right see you soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Z, GT, or Super**

Chapter 6: First Day part 2

"Geez its cold." Sharpner said as he shivered, breath clearly visible as the two teens ventured through the snow towards the wood shed beside the building.

The jock was bundled up in his Orange Star High letterman jacket, dark blue jeans, black snow boots, along with black gloves and a black beanie.

He looked over to his right at Gohan who seemed to be completely oblivious to the cold, despite having less layers on than him. Gohan was wearing his same dark blue jeans with a white t shirt and a thin dark grey jacket. On his head he worn a light grey beanie which wasn't pulled all the way over the top of his head leaving a few spikes of his unruly black hair free.

"Dude I don't see how you stand this." the shivering boxer said as they continued on their walk.

"Stand what?" the dark headed boy responded.

"The fact that its freaking freezing out here."

Gohan just shrugged as they reached the wood shed. They found that luck was on their side as the wood was already chopped and all they had to do was carry it back.

As Sharpner gathered a large stack of wood in his arms he asked Gohan something that has been on his mind for a while.

"So Brains, why haven't you made your move on Videl yet?"

Gohan almost dropped his stack of lumber. After swaying back and forward with a few rapid movements he was finally able to rebalance the stack. "What do you mean?"

"Come on dude. Even you can't be _that_ clueless," Sharpner said playfully, "it's obvious that she's into you man."

"You think so huh?" Gohan said trying to hide his joy. After all the only reason he had been holding back his feelings was that he was waiting on some sort of sign of conformation.

Sharpner smirked as they began to walk back. "I have known her a long time man and she has never looked at anyone the way she looks at you."

Gohan felt his heart jump in excitement.

"And I know for a fact that you like her too. Don't even try to deny it." Sharpner continued.

The boy in question sighed in defeat, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Dude you cant even look her in the eyes without blushing."

The two shared a slight laugh.

"You know Brains, someone as smart as you should know that its best to strike when the iron is hot. I think you know how many guys would kill to be with her. I honestly don't know what you're waiting for."

Gohan sighed again. "I'm just waiting until I'm positive that she will say yes."

"Man you're over thinking things. She has it _bad_ for you. Just tell her how you feel and I'll shave my head if I'm wrong." (If there was one thing in this world that Sharpner loved, it was his long golden blonde hair.)

Gohan was silent.

"Use that brain a little less when it comes to women bud." Sharpner concluded, "And its never ideal to keep a prize like her waiting."

* * *

The two sat the wood outside the front door then they walked back inside and shut the door behind them. Four snow covered shoes were removed and placed beside the front door. As they both flopped on the couch two pairs of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Gohan turned his head only to have his mind absolutely blown.

Suddenly it was _a lot_ hotter in the room as he began to break out into a nervous sweat. He didn't want to stare but he was captivated. He couldn't look away. His throat began to dry but yet he had to force himself not to drool. His palms got clammy. He tried to compose himself but his brain just wasn't working.

There in front of him stood Videl in her jet black 2 piece bikini which revealed parts of her body Gohan found absolutely perfect. Now that she wasn't wearing a sports bra her breast were considerably larger and it did _not_ go unnoticed by him.

Videl's usual attire for anything water related was a one piece bathing suit but this was a special occasion. This bikini showed off _all_ of her perfect feminine qualities from her divine curves to her smooth unblemished skin.

She noticed Gohan's dumbfounded look and blushed while fighting down the smirk of satisfaction.

"So are you guys ready to get in the hot tub?" Videl asked.

The young Z Fighter didn't register what she asked him. Luckily for our hero Sharpner was looking out for him as he hit him lightly to snap him out of his trans.

"O-oh y-yeah." he stammered as he fidgeted nervously with his hands, slightly embarrassed from openly staring at Videl for so long.

The two girls looked at each other and giggled. "See you out there then." Erasa said in her usual bubbly way and the two headed out the sliding door and onto the deck, leaving the boys to go change.

* * *

Gohan walked out of the bathroom clad in black swim trunks with a single red stripe running down the outside of each leg and a towel draped around his neck. Sharpner had already made his way out onto the deck. Gohan could hear muffled voices and laughter coming from outside as he neared the door. He took a deep breath and slid it to the right as he stepped out onto the cold wooden surface.

All eyes fell on Gohan. The girls had hearts in their eyes while Sharpner's jaw dropped comically low.

'Oh. My. God. I will _never_ get tired of seeing his body.' Videl thought. Then she noticed something she never had before… a large scar on his left arm. It was barely visible but now that she knew it was there she could see it plainly. 'I'll have to ask him about that when I get a moment alone with him again.'

Erasa made a cat call whistle and the jock beside her sunk deeper into the water feeling abnormally self conscious about his body.

Gohan tossed his towel to the side and made his way to the hot tub. With every step Videl grew more and more nervous. Her face got hotter and hotter (and it definitely had _nothing_ to do with the water.) He was perfect. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She looked at him with a mixture of both attraction and shyness.

Little did Videl know that Gohan was having the _exact_ same feelings. The way the water beaded up and trickled down her neck and body sent a shiver down his spine. After what felt like an eternity he finally lowered himself slowly into the hot tub.

His muscles began to relax as he sank further into the water. Each teen was in their own corner of the tub. The jets pounded into their bodies making their muscles relax even further. The group carried on numerous conversations about school, the upcoming holidays, family, and everything else under the sun. 45 minutes passed by and Gohan and Videl had finally got over their nerves and struck up a conversation about martial arts when the other two teens decided that if they were to stay in the water any longer they would be cooked alive. So on that note they exited the tub quickly and ran inside to dry off in order to avoid catching a cold.

And just like that Gohan and Videl were alone together again. There was a brief moment of silence before it was broken by Videl.

"So wanna finish telling me about your adventures?" she asked with a hopeful tone. She loved finding out more about his past. It made her feel closer to him.

Gohan looked up with happiness in his eyes. He loved that she took such a strong interest in him. The two scooted closer together in the warm water. "Sure I'd be happy too! Now where did I leave off?"

"You blacked out after head butting your uncle off your dad."

"Oh yeah thats right." he began as the memories came flooding back to him, "When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar landscape full of mountains and grassy fields with Piccolo, but my dad was nowhere to be seen."

"What happened to him?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted to keep his composure in front of her. "When I woke up I asked Piccolo where my dad was. Thats when he told me that my father had sacrificed himself in order to kill Raditz. My dad was dead." He said lowly as he closed his eyes.

Videl felt pain in her heart for the boy she loved. She wanted to do something to comfort him. Something. Anything. She let her heart take over.

Gohan's eyes snapped open quickly as he felt Videl's palm rest on top of his hand under the water. Then as he turned his head she laid her head on his shoulder.

Gohan felt his heart swell with affection and happiness. This was some how even better than he ever imagined it would be. He gentle rested his head on hers and took a deep breath. Both he and Videl were loving this and they were hoping they could stay like this for a while without some sort of annoying interruption.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You know if you ever need to talk I'm here." Videl said as she snuggled into him.

Gohan smiled. "It's okay Videl. It happened a long time ago and although it still stings a little, I took the second time dad died a lot harder. And thank you, that means more to me than you know."

From the events that went on during the Majin Buu nightmare, Videl had obviously learned that Goku had died, but she never knew how and felt that it wasn't her place to ask.

The two teens sat in a blissful silence until Gohan's words completely sunk into Videl's brain.

She raised her head up (albeit reluctantly) "Wait your dad died twice?"

Gohan nodded his head in conformation. "Yeah but that's for much later in the story."

Videl understood. The last thing she wanted was for him to have to relive too many painful memories in such a short time. "So what happened next?"

"Well after I was told by Piccolo that dad wasn't with us anymore he told me I had no time to mourn him and that I had to get stronger fast because two more Saiyans were heading towards Earth and would be here in approximately one year."

Videl furrowed her brow in slight frustration. "Why couldn't he at least give you a few minutes to grieve?! I mean you were only 4 years old for crying out loud!"

"I know. I know. But what you have to understand about Piccolo is he used to be a totally different person. He used to actually be evil which is kinda why he hated my dad, so he wasn't about to give me any special treatment." Gohan chuckled. "Its pretty funny, in an ironic turn of events he is like a second father to me and he is one of my father's closest friends."

Videl's frustration subsided and she smiled at the way things ended up between the Namekian and Gohan's family.

"Anyway, Piccolo's training was no walk in the park. I'm pretty sure I'd still struggle with it in my base form because I'm sure he'd push me significantly harder. To kick things off he told me I had an huge untapped power lying within me and that I needed to show him. When I told him I had no idea how to do that he decided to take matters into his own hands…"

Gohan continued to tell Videl all about what happened after Piccolo tossed him violently at the side of a mountain, how he left him to survive out in the wilderness on his own for months, and how his master had to destroy the moon before Gohan jeopardized the safety of the Earth in his Great Ape form.

"So wait if Piccolo destroyed the moon, how is it still here?" Videl asked him.

"Dragon balls." they said in unison and shared a laugh.

Gohan continued his story of how he continued his survival training though Piccolo kept an eye on him from afar. He told her about the arrival of Vegeta and Nappa and how each one of Z fighters fell before Nappa's brute strength, all while answering all of the curious crime fighter's questions.

"Then Nappa turned his sights on me and I froze. He charged up an insanely strong energy blast. Strong enough to not only kill me, but erase every single trace of me. He fired."

Videl's hand tightened on Gohan's.

"But at the very last second, Piccolo jumped in front of me and sacrificed himself. He died in my arms."

He continued to recollect the memories. How his dad came back and beat Nappa, Vegeta _killing_ Nappa, and how he and Krillin returned to help his father defeat the seemingly unbeatable Vegeta, and how he (Gohan) had turned into a Great Ape again.

"When I woke up Vegeta was crawling back to his pod and Krillin had Yajirobe's katana held at Vegeta's throat."

"Wow. You know you're life would seriously make the most incredible movie ever made." Videl said in awe.

Gohan laughed and looked into her insanely beautiful eyes. "Believe it or not thats only the beginning of the story."


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Z, GT, or Super**

Chapter 7: Beginnings.

A week and a half had passed. Videl and Gohan spent tons of time together but between Videl trying to follow Erasa's advice and wait for that perfect moment and Gohan trying to find the courage to overcome his shy nature, neither had made that first move that would officially mark the beginning of a match made in other world. Both Gohan and Videl's sleeping troubles continued as well. But after weeks of meditating every morning, Gohan had come to the conclusion that his bottled up feelings for Videl definitely were the leading cause of his sleeping predicament.

In the time that had passed, Gohan's and Videl's feelings for each other had intensified to the point where it was becoming harder and harder to keep their feelings inside with each passing day.

The back story of the young Z fighter's life had also continued. Gohan had told Videl all about his adventures on Planet Namek from getting his neck broken by Recoome, to his father's incredible battle with the evil alien tyrant Frieza. He had also told her all about android 17 and 18 and how Cell absorbed them. The last place he left off was where they had all showed up at the ring Cell had made.

It was a beautiful winter day. A light snow was falling and it was just before sunset and two teens had decided to take a friendly walk to a nearby lake.

Gohan was in his usual dark blue jeans, a tight black turtle neck, and a grey beanie that wasn't pulled down over his forehead leaving his bangs exposed.

Videl was wearing a white turtle neck, a black scarf, black skin tight leggings, and a pair of white boots.

The two walked through the snow dusted trees and fields talking about everything there was to talk about under the sun.

"So how far out is this lake?" Gohan asked.

"Its a little ways by foot. I know we could always fly, but I really enjoy the scenery." Videl said as she looked around with a smile.

"Yeah I see what you mean."

Videl looked at her crush and her eyes began to dance. "Hey Gohan…"

His eyes met hers. "Yeah?"

"I… I'm really glad you came." she said unable to fight down her blush.

Gohan's heart pounded against his chest. A moment ago this girl was so easy to talk to. Now he was suddenly overcome with a great deal of bashful nervousness. But it was a wonderful feeling, one he wouldn't trade for all the zeni in the world.

He was having trouble finding his words. The last thing he wanted was to say something to make himself look stupid, but then he remembered what Sharpner told him.

 _"_ _Use that brain a little less when it comes to women bud."_

"I wouldn't miss this moment for the world." he said returning her smile.

It was Videl's turn to be dumbstruck. Her heart melted and she fought back joyful tears. Never before had she felt so happy. Her smile grew but she just couldn't find any words to say back to him.

There was a period of silence. Both Gohan and Videl could only look down with a very noticeable blush spread across their faces.

'Oh boy. What do I say to _that._ Heck I can't even gather myself enough to _talk._ Come on Videl, do something. Flirt with him for kami's sake!' she thought to herself. 'But how do you flirt with a Saiyan?'

Videl looked up with a smirk on her face that would have made Vegeta proud and she picked up a handful of snow.

Gohan was still staring at his feet when all of the sudden he felt something cold smack him straight in the forehead. He looked up to see Videl pointing and laughing at him.

The young warrior chuckled and scooped up some snow. While Videl was laughing, Gohan got his revenge.

Videl smirked. "Okay buster. If its a fight you want… Its a fight you'll get." she said cupping more snow in her hand.

"I'm counting on it." Gohan replied slyly as he grabbed a handful and the battle was on.

The two flung snowballs relentlessly at each other as they dodged, ran, and took cover behind the many many trees of their surroundings.

For the better part of 20 minutes, snowballs whizzed through the air, some of which found their targets. Gohan rushed out from behind a tree with a huge pile of loose snow in his grasp and charged at Videl and grabbed her with his free arm under a huge pine tree covered in snow. She shrieked with laughter.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" then Gohan raised his hand full of snow over her head and it didn't take the girl long to know what he was planning to do. "GOHAN SON! DON'T! YOU! DAR- AHHHHHH!"

She was cut off by all the snow that poured down on top of her. Gohan released the snow dusted girl in his grasp and fell down in a hysterical fit of laughter. Videl swiped the snow from her shoulders and shook the frozen flakes from her hair. Looking down at the young man she noticed that he was laughing so hard that his eyes were shut.

'I'll give you something to laugh at you adorable dork.' she thought with a sly smirk of vengeance as she floated up towards the top of the tree. When she was significantly high up she called out to the hysterical half saiyan below. "Oh Go-han" then she gave the pretty strong kick.

Gohan opened his eyes just in time to see a _massive_ pile of snow pile on top of him. He raised up as snow fell from his body. "Okay. I give up haha."

Videl smirked in satisfaction and descended down beside him.

"That was fun!" Videl exclaimed

"Yeah it sure was. Hey didn't you say there was a hot springs around here?"

"Yeah I was actually going to go there tonight…" she said as she sat helped him to his feet.

Once Gohan was at his feet, he noticed Videl become nervous as she started to fidget with her fingers.

"I-I was actually w-wondering if you'd like to come with me… just the two of us…" she asked him nervously.

Gohan's face flushed and his heart jumped against his chest. "Sounds great! I can't think of any other way I'd want to spend my evening."

Videl was awestruck. She had never felt such a rush of excitement and happiness flow through her being. Videl noticed the way Gohan was looking at her and they shared a smile as they stepped cautiously towards each other. Gohan was the first to act and took Videl's hands in each of his. Butterflies filled both of the teenagers stomachs. The wind blew a frosty breeze around them as they stood there in pure bliss and feelings neither could deny any longer began to swell inside their hearts. They were in love. Both of them could see it clear as day in each other's eyes, body language, and smiles. All shreds of doubt were erased, there was no longer anything to wonder about because as Gohan gazed into her beautiful blue eyes, he knew she returned his feelings.

It was Videl's turn to act as she took her hands out of his and instead embraced him in a gentle hug. Gohan wrapped his arms around her. Videl rested her head against his muscular chest and savored the moment. After a few moments of holding each other, a large gust of wind blew more snow off the tree and onto the two teens below.

After laughing about the situation Videl grabbed his hand. "Come on, I wanna show you something." and with that they took off through the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile Erasa and Sharpner were in the upstairs living room reading magazines and talking about the latest gossip around the school.

"You wouldn't believe how many girls are obsessed with him now that they know he's Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter. If you thought they were crazy about him then, you should hear them now." Erasa said with disbelief in her voice.

Sharpner rolled his eyes.

"Jealous much?" she teased him.

"Its not really jealousy, its just how on earth are other guys supposed to compete with a super hero?"

This caused the girl on his left to giggle. "Awwww don't be like that Sharpner," she said in a mockingly sympathetic tone, "a lot of girls at school still think you're a cutie too." she winked at him.

"You think so?" Although the jock wouldn't ever admit it he was a bit insecure about his appearance lately.

"You and Gohan are wrote all over the bathroom stalls so yeah. Plus Gohan may be pretty popular with the ladies but we certainly haven't forgot about you." she turned red in embarrassment when she realized what she said.

Sharpner looked at her with wide eyes. "Did you just say _we_?"

* * *

Videl and Gohan, still hand in hand, stopped running when they came across a frozen lake. It was a beautiful place surrounded by trees on both sides as well as behind them and three snow capped mountains towered in the distance between the clearing of the trees directly across the lake from where they were standing.

"Wow this is absolutely incredible Videl."

"This is one of my favorite places in the entire world. I have so many memories that are really special to me that were made here." she wrapped her free arm around Gohan's and rested her head against it. "From my mother teaching me to swim, to dad giving me my first martial arts lesson. It all happened here." she sighed happily at the memories.

Gohan was taken aback. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. He felt so honored that she would take him to a place she held so dear to her heart. As he began to get lost in her eyes again he felt his heart swell once again with love and compassion. "Videl c-can I ask you something?"

Videl saw the passion in his eyes. 'I-Is he about to ask me what I think he's going to ask me?!'

"Yes Gohan. Anything." she said breathlessly.

The two sat down on a fallen tree and he took both of her hands in his.

"Videl, ever since I first met you, I was intrigued by your fiery spirit. Then after we became friends, I have felt a stronger connection to you than anyone I know and I just don't have any idea how to explain it." he began. "Being homeschooled for so long, I don't know all that much about social interaction. I know even less about girls haha."

Videl laughed with him and squeezed his hands urging him to continue.

"But I _do_ know that I've never felt so happy and so passionate about someone else before in my life."

Videl's breath hitched. This _was_ it.

"I care so much about you and I want to spend more time with you."

'Just ask me Gohan. Please ask me. I need this. I need _you._ ' she confessed in her head.

"I guess what I'm trying to ask you is… V-Videl will y-you be my girlfriend?"

Her heart soared. Finally. Everything she wanted was now hers. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She desperately tried to hold them back but she was fighting a losing battle.

A few seconds of silence past and Gohan started to worry that he had let his emotions get the better of him when all of the sudden Videl threw herself at him and latched onto him.

"It took you long enough you big idiot!" She said in an outburst.

Gohan wrapped her in his arms and Videl couldn't hold back her tears of joy as a couple of them rolled down her cheeks.

"And for the record, I feel the same way Gohan. I've never been much for romance, but when I'm with you I get this warm feeling in my heart that brings me so much happiness. Ever since you first walked into class on your first day I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

The two sat there in their embrace as the snow began to fall again.

The moment was interrupted by Gohan's stomach and after a spell of laughter they decided to go back and tell the others the news and eat.

Videl was about to take off into the sky when two strong arms swooped her up bridal style. She turned her head to see her new boyfriend's crimson blush and smile and she rested her head against his chest as Gohan took off towards the cabin.

* * *

Back at the cabin, the two blondes had put down their magazines and began to talk about the interests that they had in common (which was surprisingly more than either would have dreamed) and had been at it for about a good 40 minutes. At some point in the conversation Erasa had latched her hand onto Sharpner's. All of the sudden she found herself leaning towards him and he did the same. The slight gap between the two was closing slowly.

Before their lips could meet the sound of the front door opening and shutting followed by what sounded like Videl giggling. This stopped the two blondes in their tracks. Their eyes snapped open and a pink blush stained their cheeks. Another giggle from Videl could faintly be heard.

Naturally, Erasa became more curious to what could make her best friend giggle like that. (Not to mention the fact that this was the perfect cover she needed to gather herself and hide her embarrassment from the boy she secretly had a crush on.)

Sharpner was the first to break the momentary silence. "D-did Videl just giggle? A-and d-did we just about…"

 _"_ _SHHHHH!"_ Erasa tried to quiet him down so she could hear the two teens downstairs. She focussed hard trying desperately to hear anything.

Just then she was barely able to pick up the phrase: _"So who's going to tell Erasa and Sharpner?"_

Erasa shot up from the couch and practically sprinted for the stairs.

"Hey where are you going?! I just think maybe we need to talk about what just about-"

"LATER! I PROMISE!" she shouted as she disappeared down the stairs.

Sharpner was left in confusion. "So. Many. Questions." he muttered to himself as he rubbed his temple walking towards the stairs.

* * *

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

The new couple looked at each other and grinned sheepishly then turned back to the awestruck, wide eyed blonde and nodded at the same time.

Erasa squealed in a mixture of pure shock, excitement, and joy. "ITS ABOUT TIME YOU TWO!" she shouted as she hopped up and down clapping her hands together.

"Okay. You have to tell me _everything!_ Who asked who? How romantic was it? Was there a kiss? I need details here!" Erasa asked trying to pry out as much information as possible. She could already see the gossip community of the school going _insane_.

Videl slipped her hand into Gohan's and the young warrior blushed immediately.

"I'll tell you later Erasa I promise! But we have to get Gohan fed before his stomach causes an avalanche haha.

Just then Sharpner appeared. "Alright so what's all the fuss about?"

"THEY FINALLY GOT TOGETHER!"

Sharpner looked over at the two who were making lunch together.

"Well well well looks like brains finally stepped up to the plate."

* * *

Later that night Gohan was sitting in front of the piano playing an old song he wrote about a year ago. Life was so incredible for him at the moment. He was waiting for Videl to get her bag packed to go to the hot springs.

He relaxed and began to recap his day.

It was still such an incredible feeling to not have to worry about whether or not Videl returned his feelings. She did! She really did! That was made crystal clear to him as soon as she practically tackled him with that huge hug when he asked her to be his girlfriend. He felt so privileged to be able to refer to her as his significant other. And why wouldn't he be? She was an angel. She could have had any guy she wanted and the fact that she had her eyes and heart set on him filled him with and unexplainable warmth.

He smiled at his thoughts and continued to play.

* * *

"So he just asked you out of nowhere?" the blonde gossip queen asked while she plopped down on Videl's bed.

"Not really… I think he knew how much I cared for him after our little snowball fight, and when I took him to the lake I think he realized how special that place is to me and tried to give me another memorable moment. He's really sweet like that." she said dreamily as she zipped up her bag.

"I'm so so so happy for you Videl. He really is such a sweetie. And he's beyond perfect for you considering you both share basically all the same interests. Not to mention he is the absolute definition of a total hunk."

Videl blushed yet her friend hadn't told her anything she didn't already know. "I always knew as soon as I saw him that he was different in a wonderful way." Videl sighed in contentment. "I will always remember the day we all met Gohan. Never in a million years when I woke up that morning would I have thought I would find love at first sight. I never believed in that either, I always thought it was just something people made up in order to justify jumping into relationships without hesitation. But after I got to know him even more, it was just undeniable."

rasa's eyes danced as she jumped up to her feet and latched herself to Videl. "You deserve this girl! So which bikini are you wearing tonight?" She winked as she removed herself from her best friend.

Videl offered a devious smirk. "The red one."

"Well well well pulling out all the stops for your first night as a couple aren't we?"

"Absolutely. Plus I wanted to show him what kind of prize he just won." Videl winked.

"Go get him girl!"

* * *

Gohan had just finished another song as he heard the door to the sunroom open and his face flushed even though no one had entered the room. Although over the years he played the ivory keyed instrument exceptionally well, his shy nature took over when it came to sharing that particular gift, so much so that only his immediate family had ever heard him play.

He stood up as Videl walked in with a small duffle bag on her shoulder. "You know your pretty good at that. You'll have to play for me some time."

Gohan nervously scratched the back of his head and his blush deepened causing Videl to giggle. She walked up to him with a cute smile and innocent eyes and wrapped her arms around him, making his nervousness vanish. Their eyes met and she giggled "You, mister, owe me a trip to the hot springs. Ready to go?"

"Of course! Cant wait!" he replied excitedly and went to grab his bag. They joined hands and interlocked their fingers as they took off into the late afternoon sky. Both of them were in no hurry and flew slow to enjoy the scenery and their time together.

So where is this place at?"

"Just past the lake actually. I found it when I was a little girl."

After a few more minutes of flying the hot springs came into few and the tandem descended.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Z, GT, or Super**

Chapter 8: What Makes Us Wonderful

Videl led Gohan to the springs which was in a beautiful setting. "Would you believe me if I told you that all of this is natural?" she said as they both admired the sight. The water was surrounded by smooth grey stones of similar shape and different sizes all on the side of a mountain which gave them a clear view of the sunset that was soon to come.

Videl showed him around the area and when they got back to their original destination she decided to have a little fun with him. With a sly grin and a confident yet sassy strut she walked up to him and traced indefinite shapes on his chest with her slender index finger. "I'm gonna go find somewhere to change, be right back… No peaking." she winked and went off behind a few trees and bushes with her bag leaving Gohan in a stunned sweat.

Moments later Videl returned wearing a blood red two piece bikini with a pink see through veil around her waist. Gohan could only blink rapidly as he willed the blood from coming out of his nose. She walked up to him with a knowing look and Gohan swallowed hard. She took off the veil and dropped it on the ground as she walked by him.

"So are you just gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna go change? Honestly I get satisfaction out of both so its your call." she flirted as she winked at him then floated up and into the steaming pool of water.

He shook his head to snap himself back to reality. "S-Sorry heheh." Then he walked to the spot where Videl had changed and did so himself.

When he returned he joined Videl in the pool and he leaned back against the rocks with his arms stretched over the rim they created. Videl scooted closer to him and rested her head on her boyfriends sculpted chest.

Then she remembered something she had been meaning to ask him for a while. "Hey Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering how you got that scar on your left arm."

Gohan tensed then relaxed when he saw the worried look on her face. "Cell did it to me. If not for Dende I would have lost my arm because the wound was so deep that it had to be treated immediately and we used all of our sensu beans during the fight. "

"Oh… I'm sorry…" though her head still on his chest, her gaze fell to the water.

Then she felt him lift up her chin gently with his hand. "Its okay Videl. I'm totally fine and I don't want you to ever hesitate to ask me anything. After all we are dating, I don't mind sharing things with you. And you have my word that I won't ever keep any secrets from you."

Her smile returned and her heart swelled with happiness. "You're so great Gohan. Thank you."

"Of course." He smiled back.

After a moment of silent relaxation Videl found herself dozing off but was suddenly wide awake when Gohan spoke.

"So I've told you a lot about me and my back story. I wanna know more about you."

Videl raised up trying to contain her joy and keep her composure.

"Well what would you like to know?"

"Anything you are comfortable telling me. I guess my first question would have to be: what is it like being Videl Satan?" he grinned playfully.

"Ahhhh. So in other words you're wondering what it would be like if _you_ took credit for _your_ achievement." she said cleverly with a playful grin.

"Sure, lets go with that." he laughed

"Well I guess being Videl Satan has both its ups and downs. On one hand, I basically don't have to ever worry about money which gives me all the opportunities to find things that make me happy whether it be a career option that doesn't pay that much or an expensive hobby and I'm very grateful for that. On the other hand, between fans of my father and the media I don't always get privacy all of the time." She explained as she put her arms around him.

"I see, so do things kinda balance out? You know, the ups and the downs?" He asked truly trying to understand every aspect of her answer. He was infatuated by how her mind worked. She was truly one of a kind. She grabbed his interest as soon as he saw her outside of Satan City Bank and she certainly had it now more than ever as she opened up to him.

"Well for the most part it does. But there is one negative effect that kinda overshadows the other one that the positive ones aren't able to balance out." she said as she sighed.

"What's that?"

"I feel like I can't get out of my father's shadow. I just want to be seen as Videl… Not as Hercule's daughter." she admitted.

"Well if it counts for anything, I think you've already came out his shadow. You already shine in the eyes of a lot of people as the person you are." He said as he put his arm around her. "And I'm not just saying that because you're my girlfriend either." he added reassuringly.

Videl raise up from his chest and looked at him in awe. She saw no lie in his eyes and she just couldn't figure out how she of all people was lucky enough to have the privilege to be with him.

"I mean you are incredibly smart and strong. You have a righteous heart. You're physical and internal beauty go beyond description. You put your own life on the line every day for the sake of others. People notice all these things. As far as I'm concerned, its you who that city is named after because you are the one who protects it."

Videl was in a stunned silence. Not sure of how to respond to one of the sweetest things she'd ever heard. All the sudden she acted without thinking.

Gohan was beginning to add on to his point but he froze in place as two soft lips pressed against his cheek. Never in his life had he felt such and electrifying feeling of total ecstasy. All too soon her lips left his skin yet he could still feel where they had branded his cheek. He brought two fingers up and lightly touched the spot where she kissed him and he smiled as he could feel his face heat up.

Videl giggled and threw her arms around his neck then leaned in to whisper in his ear. Gohan was immobilized once more. "That's for being so sweet." she whispered quietly as she held him while the sun began to set in the distance.

* * *

Gohan and Videl were laying under a tree on a hill which overlooked a snow covered meadow using their energy for warmth after deciding they had been in the water long enough. Both had put on their regular clothes and watched the sunset together in a moment of pure bliss.

As the sun disappeared and now above them loomed a cloudless, star dusted sky and a half moon.

Videl sighed in pure content as she turned to meet Gohan's gaze. She felt her heart beat increase and her very soul become warm as she looked deep into his coal black eyes and saw the raw passion for her in them. "I honestly don't know how this moment could get any more perfect."

A wide grin made its way across his face. "I have an idea…"

Videl rolled onto her left side and gave him a look of mock suspicion. "Oh? And what would that so happen to be?"

"Well when Goten was a baby, sometimes we had a hard time getting him to settle down when he cried. One day when I was training, mom took him outside to get some fresh air and he started to cry. While mom continued to try and calm him down I kept on training and fired a small energy blast at a mountain. Goten must really be my father's son because he _loved_ it. Every time he would laugh and clap his little hands until he got so excited that it would tire him out and he'd fall asleep." he said smiling at his memory. "So I spent a few weeks developing a new energy technique that would entertain him. Although it wouldn't be ideal to use in a fight it was good practice for energy control and its not strong enough to damage the Earth in any way."

He focussed back on reality to see that he had awakened Videl's famous curiosity. "Well what are you waiting for?! I wanna see!" she practically shouted in excitement.

Gohan laughed as he stood up and helped Videl to her feet and the two stepped out from under the tree.

"Man, its been years since I've done this." he said as he raised his hand towards the sky. Videl watched in anticipation. Gohan formed a small sphere of light blue energy in his hand, roughly the size of a baseball, and sent it into the sky where it took its place among the stars keeping its form in tact. He repeated this process about 20 times. Once he was satisfied at his work he looked down at Videl, who was mesmerized by the small spheres of energy that hung in the sky.

"Time for a bit of target practice." he grinned as the sound of his voice momentarily grabbed her attention. She looked up at him, her mouth slightly agape, then back to the sky as Gohan pointed at one of the spheres with his index finger and fired a small bolt of energy. Videl waited anxiously as the small blast neared its target.

When it made contact with the sphere, it exploded like the most beautiful blue firework she had ever seen. She gasped as streams of light spread and fell in different directions. One by one, Gohan shot bolts of energy filling the night sky with a beautiful light show. Videl wrapped her arms around him and the two enjoyed the view together.

* * *

Erasa leaned with her arms folded atop the wooden railing of the deck that stretched across the back of the house. The short haired blonde was wearing a heavy pink coat over a long sleeve white shirt and some faded blue jeans. She kept her focus on the stars aside from the occasional flashes of light off in the distance. 'Its probably just a storm far off out there.' she thought to herself as she returned her gaze to the stars. The bubbly teen wasn't exactly her usual giddy self tonight however. She had a lot on her mind from what had happened, or rather what had _about_ happened with Sharpner.

Erasa sighed. She knew she liked him, that much was clear, but Sharpner has been her friend since they were toddlers. Both their father's were best friends growing up and they practiced law together as partners. Would their fathers approve? Would it affect their friendship? Would it affect her and Sharpner's friendship? What if things didn't work out?

She sighed again. She now understood more than ever what Videl was going through in terms of her and Gohan.

Just as she was finishing up that last thought, Sharpner stepped outside wearing his orange and blue OSH letter jacket over a plain white t-shirt and some dark blue jeans. "Hey."

Erasa's heart thumped. "Hey." she said without turning around.

"We need to talk about what happened earlier." he said crossing his arms.

"I know."

"Well, what does it mean?" he asked still in the door frame.

"What do you mean?" she couldn't bring herself to turn around. Not yet.

"You know exactly what I mean." he said as he unfolded his arms and took a couple steps onto the deck.

Erasa blushed as he leaned on the rail beside her. "If it didn't work… things would just be so different… You know? It affects more people than just us." she looked at him with a sense of uncertainty.

"It wouldn't have to be." he said causing. "Besides, Gohan and Videl gave it a shot, why shouldn't we?"

"What about our parents?"

"They're adults… I'm sure they can handle it."

'He seems pretty hell bent on us getting together.' she thought as the blush across her face renewed. She had made her decision.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Well it wouldn't exactly be in my nature if I didn't make you work for it a little." her smile turned into a smirk.

Sharpner grinned slyly "I would expect nothing less." and headed back inside.

Erasa turned back to the stars but this time she was back to her usual bubbly self.

* * *

Gohan lowered his hand as the last of the energy spheres burst into a beautiful spread of light. He looked back down at Videl who was still latched onto him.

"So what'd ya think?"

"Th-that was incredible! I love that you're always so full of surprises." she said sweetly. "Looks like I'm gonna save a ton on fireworks as well haha." she said as both teens laughed at her joke.

"Well its getting pretty late. Ready to head back?" he asked her.

"Sure. Buuuuttttttttttttt…" she started as she got a mischievous look on her face. "I'm pretty wore out from all the excitement from your "fireworks" so you're gonna have to carry me."

Gohan saw what she was doing and immediately agreed, never wanting to miss a chance to hold her in his arms. "I think that can be arranged." he said in a cheeky tone as he scooped her bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. He took off into the night sky at a relatively slow speed in order to relish every moment of holding her.

Gohan touched down on the deck but didn't set Videl down. He stood there looking into her deep blue eyes.

"I'm guessing you aren't planning on putting me down any time soon are you?" she teased.

"Would it be a crime if I didn't?" he retorted slyly.

"Not at all. Mind carrying me to my room for a second so I can change clothes?"

"Sure thing." he smiled and carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

He sat her down on her bed. "I'll be down in just a minute okay?"

"Sounds good. I'm gonna go change too." He said as he shut the door behind him to give her privacy and headed back down the stairs.

He was glad he packed a lot of tighter clothes compared to what he used to wear. He was really enjoying the attention he got from Videl. He changed into a tight fitting white t shirt and a pair of blue sweat pants and went outside to bring in a stack of firewood. When he got back inside he found Videl sitting on the couch in a white t-shirt and pink pajama pants. She smiled at him as he sat the wood down in the fire place and began to light the fire.

Once the fire was lit he grabbed a blanket that was folded over the back of one of the arm chairs and brought it to his girlfriend, covering her up before he joined her of the couch.

He sat down on the opposite side of the couch but Videl wasn't having it. She told him to lay his legs down flat as she maneuvered herself over to lie on top of his hard yet comfortable body bringing the blanket over both of them.

She realized that most couples didn't show so much affection after only being together for a day but Videl didn't care. Its not like they were both sitting in class and decided they wanted to find a significant other. No, they had spent months as friends, fought crime together, trained together, they developed a _real_ connection. They bonded, grew, and laughed together. Their case was different. It was after that thought that Goku's words repeated in her head. _'He may have to put his life in jeopardy for the sake of the Earth.'_

Her she snuggled into him. There was nothing wrong with the speed they were going. She knew death was a very real possibility, she had experienced it. She wasn't going to waste a single moment she had with the boy she loved.

He slightly tightened his embrace around her lower back.

They laid there for a solid hour before Gohan heard a light snore from the girl in his arms. He smiled and kissed her head and began to drift off to sleep.

Finally the weeks upon weeks of sleepless nights that plagued Gohan and Videl were finally over. The two were fast asleep in each other's arms. It seemed that all Gohan needed was to know that Videl was safe and sound in his arms. On a related note, it seemed that all Videl needed was the comfort of knowing that he belonged to her and her alone.

* * *

After another week and a half had gone by, the time for their departure from their winter getaway was approaching. They were going home tomorrow. Three would go back to the grand Satan City where there was significantly less snow and slightly warmer than in the mountains in early December. The other would return to the frozen region of Mt. Paozu. But the 4 were determined to enjoy the last day they had to themselves before going back to their families.

A certain spiky haired half saiyan was sitting on the couch in the sunroom. It was 1:00pm. Something had been discretely itching at his mind. He knew what it was but he didn't know how he would go about solving it so he decided to go outside and train (which he did _a lot_ more often since the nightmare that was Majin Buu). He walked back into the living room to fetch his gi and change in the bathroom. When he got out Erasa and Videl were talking in the kitchen.

"I'm so not ready to leave yet." Erasa whined.

"That makes two of us." Videl responded with a slight chuckle at her pouting friend.

"Actually make that three." Gohan added as he walked up to the two ladies while pulling up his wristbands.

"Well well well looks like you're about to do a little training." Videl flirted while moving in front of him, "I may just have to see this for myself." she said as she traced an imaginary vertical line downwards between his toned pecs. She looked up at him and saw something new. When his eyes locked with hers they flashed a teal green color.

That got her heart racing. She lost her words. He winked at her. "See you out there then." Then he turned and walked towards the front door.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Z, GT, or Super.**

Chapter 9: No More Lies.

The young warrior closed the door behind him and wandered through the snow covered forrest and into a clearing surrounded on all sides by trees. He walked to the middle of the open field and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath, unaware that Videl had followed him with a capsule in hand. His mind was racing. Flashes of Raditz, Frieza, Cell, and Buu flashed through his mind. His eye lids snapped open revealing a pair of angry green pupils.

Gohan screamed loudly as a golden aura exploded around him. His hair turned from black to a shiny gold. He got down into his stance and threw punches and kicks at a break neck blinding speed. He was holding back. He was only using around 1 tenth of his full power. He new how important this place was to Videl and the last thing he wanted to do was to cause it any damage.

Videl watched him from the tree line, absolutely fascinated by the man in her sights. The Super Saiyan transformation would _never_ cease to amaze her. She watched in silence for a few minutes as the fighter before her continued to train. Shortly after he dropped from his golden haired form and returned to his base form. As he did this he noticed Videl's energy signal and he turned around to see her starring at him in shock and awe.

"Hey." he said with a smile as he approached her.

"H-Hi… I brought you a towel and some water bottles." she said with a warm smile as she handed him the capsule.

Gohan smiled and gratefully took the capsule. "Thanks. I'm only going to be training for a few minutes but since I'm training in my super saiyan form I'll definitely need these."

"You don't mind if I watch do you?" Videl asked nervously.

"Not at all! I could use a little motivation." he winked.

* * *

Gohan took a deep breath as he dried himself off with the towel his girlfriend had given him.

"Wow Gohan, I've never seen anyone train that hard before!" Videl said with excitement in her voice.

"Would you believe me if I said I've been holding back?" he said with a coy smile

"I wouldn't believe it if it were anyone else. You're so strong! Its incredible!"

The two dusted the snow off of a fallen tree and took a seat. "You know, there's a reason that I trained as hard as I did… I've been trying to get something off my mind."

Videl looked at him with concern radiating in her beautiful blue eyes. "What is it?"

Gohan ran a hand through his gravity defying black hair and sighed. "I feel guilty about hiding my secrets from Erasa and Sharpner."

"What do you mean? Are you thinking about telling them?!"

Gohan turned his head to meet her gaze. "Do you think they could keep it a secret?"

"Well I'd trust Erasa with my life… As for Sharpner, I could always threaten to hit him in the face haha. I'm pretty confident that would work. But I think Sharpner likes you enough to keep a secret."

Gohan remained silent, pondering his options. Videl took the opportunity to reassure him.

"They are our friends Gohan, you can trust them. Besides, I think that if you won't tell the world the truth, at least our friends deserve to know who their hero is." She grabbed his hand and scooted closer to him.

A smile crept onto his face. If Videl had trusted them that much then why shouldn't he, after all they are his friends too.

* * *

Gohan finished his training and he and Videl had opted to walk back in order to enjoy each other's company and talk to each other. Their conversations consisted of nearly everything under the lookout, but this time Gohan had brought up a new and pressingly interesting topic.

"So how do you think we should handle the media?"

She cocked her head in a sense of slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well those journalists that like to bug you, won't they bother us a lot when they find out we're together?"

"Oh my god you're right!" she said as she now understood where he was coming from. "I don't know why that never occurred to me!"

Gohan tensed as Videl's face and voice was suddenly filled with worry. "What are we gonna do? I know you don't exactly desire this kind of attention…"

The pair stopped walking and Gohan placed his hand on his cheek. "Videl, I'd do anything and I mean _anything_ for you. I can handle anything as long as you're by my side."

Her worry faded and a smile tugged at her lips and the cabin came into view.

"Besides," Gohan continued, "I'm sure that after a couple weeks, when the shock our relationship wears off, I'm sure they will move on to the next big story. That's how journalism works after all."

They made their way to the front door. "I guess you're right. I guess we will just have to deal with it." Videl said with a sigh.

Gohan opened the door for her. "Aww come on it won't be that bad." he chuckled.

* * *

The four each finished their packing. They would be leaving before the sun came up in the morning but none of them were anywhere close to ready to leave their getaway. The hours passed by and soon it was dark. The teens were in the living room sitting around the crackling fire telling stories about when they were younger. Earlier, while helping Videl pack, Gohan had told Videl that tonight he would reveal his past and secrets to the other two teens.

"…And that's when I first met Videl." Erasa said concluding her story.

Banter between the four continued on as normal and as time continued to pass Gohan grew more and more nervous. When Sharpner finished his story about his first date, Gohan began to fidget. He was the only one of the three to not tell a story yet and knowing Erasa, it was only a matter of time before it would be his turn.

As if on cue, Erasa turned her attention to him and spoke. "Alright Gohan," she said sang,"tell us a story about you that nobody knows about."

This was it. He had to make a decision. Either continue hiding his true life from two of his closest friends and piling more of the crippling guilt on himself, or risk the right to a normal life for him, as well as his family and friends. He looked up to see all three sets of eyes locked on him. He looked silently at all three individuals.

By this time the two blondes had caught onto the fact that he was struggling to make an unknown decision. Erasa's eyes radiated with concern. Sharpner's were filled with confusion. But when he looked into Videl's he was filled with all the encouragement he needed to make his decision.

"Erasa… Sharpner…. You guys are two of my best friends in the world and what I'm about to tell you, only a hand full of people and Videl know."

This immediately grabbed the attention of the the two in question and they urged him to continue.

"If I tell you this you guys _HAVE_ to keep this a secret because it effects more than just me. If this were to ever get out then no one's life would be the same. Can I trust you to keep this secret?"

It was after Gohan said these words that Erasa put 2 and 2 together and she knew exactly what he was about to tell them. She glanced at Videl and the slight nod she sent in return confirmed her theory.

"Sure thing Brains. We wont say a word." Sharpner said as his curiosity grew.

Gohan took a deep breath and tried to find the right words to say. After a couple of seconds he realized the best way would be to just come right out and say it.

"Mr. Satan didn't kill Cell… I did."

Silence.

* * *

It was a shock to say the least. At first Sharpner was skeptical. He had looked up to Hercule ever since he won the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. It wasn't until Videl confirmed Gohan's claims that Sharpner accepted the apparent truth.

"So you were the delivery boy." he stated more as a fact than a question.

"Yeah."

Erasa decided to speak up. "I always wondered what happened after the broadcast. Would you mind telling us?"

"Yeah! And who were those people with you?"

This was the part Gohan had been dreading. He knew he'd have to answer this question sooner or later, it was extremely predictable. His gaze dropped slightly but then after a few moments he felt a familiar hand embrace his own. Videl rested her head on his and looked up at him lovingly, giving him the strength required to relive the painful memory of 16's and his father's deaths.

He sighed and began to retell the story of the Cell Games.

* * *

Later that night, Erasa and Sharpner had went to sleep since they had to get an early start in the morning, Videl had just finished putting on her white pajamas and baggy t shirt. She flopped onto her bed and gave a loud sigh. She was nowhere near ready to go back to Satan City. She wasn't ready to leave this place, her friends, and she especially wasn't ready to leave Gohan. She was so used to seeing him everyday now that she didn't know how'd she'd function without being with him this much.

Minutes turned to hours and yet sleep still eluded Videl.

She sat up and hugged her knees. 'Man, I've heard of "honeymoon stage" but _this_ … This is crazy… This is different.' she thought. Looking over at her clock she noticed it was extremely late. She should definitely be asleep by now.

She let out a frustrated grunt as she got out of bed to see if Gohan was still awake as well.

Sure enough as she reached the bottom of the stairs, there was her boyfriend clad in blue and white striped boxers. Videl's face turned red in a blush and she tugged at the collar or her baggy t shirt that seemed to have become skin tight.

After getting over her initial shock (and after ogling him for a bit) she decided to have a little fun with him.

"Geez and here I was thinking you were shy." She teased.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan yelped and quickly phased out of sight and appeared behind the open bathroom door.

"Thats more like it." Videl said in a fit of giggles.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Can you hand me my pajamas?"

"Oh but wheres the fun in that?" she continued to tease.

"Don't make me Solar Flare you." he laughed at his own joke.

"Now how effective would that really be at 2 o'clock in the morning?" she said as she grabbed his night clothes and made her way towards him.

"Its already 2?!" he asked surprised.

"Yeah." she handed him a pair of red pajama pants and a white t shirt. He reached out and grabbed ahold of the clothes and Videl turned away so he could change.

Once he was finished, she turned around to face him.

"So what are you still doing up?" he asked.

"I don't really know…. I just couldn't sleep I guess."

The couple sat down together on the couch.

They chattered away for a few minutes before Gohan stood up and flipped the light switch leaving only the the dim glow of the crackling fire to illuminate the room.

Videl grabbed the blankets at the end of the couch and tossed them over their laps.

There they sat watching the flames rise, fall, and wrap their way around the haphazardly stacked wood. It was very relaxing. All the while Gohan would steal glances at Videl. A red-orange glow washed over her. He never tired of looking at her. If she wasn't the definition of perfection, then there was no meaning to that word.

She finally turned to face him. The red-orange tinted glow shifted to only half of her face. Her lips formed a content, dreamy smile. Even though a light shadow dominated the other side of her face, Gohan could still see the perfection that she was as if they were in the light of a summer sun. Something was coming over him.

"Something on your mind?" she asked, looking at him curiously. She scooted closer to him, the outside of their legs touching.

"Yeah." he said as if he were hypnotized.

"What is it?"

"You." He said with no hint of shyness or hesitation.

"M-me?" she said as her heart leapt into her throat.

"Yeah… You." he repeated in the same hypnotic tone.

She felt her cheeks flare up but it was masked by the glow of the burning flames and the cloak of the shadow.

"You're _always_ on my mind Videl. In every thought, in every idea, in every daydream."

His eyes never left hers.

Videl was in shock. She could feel her heart race. Never before had she had chills like this. She welcomed it. She felt her feelings swell further than she ever thought imaginable. She began to desire him. She needed him. Pure instinct began to take control of her heart. In that moment she let go of any doubt, fear, worry, and pain that she was holding onto and it was replaced by pure love for the man in her gaze.

"I can't get enough of you. You make me so unbelievably happy." he continued.

She was in paradise. Her eyes danced as tears of joy began to well up. Her heart begged for more. More of him. She was in love. She knew there was no getting around it. No other explanation. She loved him. But this was something she already knew.

His right hand seemed to move on its own as it braved the distance from its original position, through the shadow, and to the left side of her face.

Her breath hitched.

Her skin was so soft, smooth, and delicate feeling. He felt the heat of her blush against his hand. His eyes studied her from her eyes downward and lingered on her lips. He looked back up at her wide, dancing eyes.

His thumb rubbed her cheek softly.

Her heart was absolutely pounding. She needed him now.

The distance between them began to close. She felt her instincts take over and her eyes slowly began to close. Gohan thoughts and actions mirrored Videl's.

She felt his lips brush up against hers and she responded all too eagerly and pressed her lips onto his. Gohan deepened the kiss and Videl melted. Her mind went numb. Her heart overflowed with emotion and a single tear of pure happiness slipped from her closed eyes and streamed down her cheek and shimmered from the fires glow.

The world around them completely vanished as their lips moved in perfect harmony against each other. After another couple of seconds they reluctantly broke the kiss.

Their eyes slowly opened and there they sat with goofy nervous grins.

'Geez my first kiss… I thought it was suppose to be awkward… yet… it felt so natural.' Was one of the many thoughts that rushed through Videl's mind. She looked at Gohan, her eyes shining with adoration.

"I-I'm not s-sure what came over me haha." Gohan laughed as his hand scratched the back of his head. "That was actually my first kiss." He admitted shyly.

Inside her mind Videl was screaming with joy and pleading as if her life depended on it that he would kiss her again. Between her rushing thoughts she caught a sign of uncertainty from Gohan. As if he were afraid he had over stepped a boundary by kissing her. If she was gonna get that much desired kiss she needed to take matters into own hands. Her tom boyish "go-getter" attitude rushed to the surface. She threw her legs over his own and grabbed onto his t shirt firmly as she situated herself into his lap.

"It was mine too." Gohan's eyes were wide with shock and confusion. Videl smirked as her other hand clenched his shirt as well. Her grip on his article of clothing tightened. "Now shut up and do it again."

Gohan's dumbfounded expression turned into a smirk of his own.

"After you." he responded cheekily.

And with that Videl pulled him closer to her and their lips crashed against each other's. She sighed against his lips as he deepened the kiss. Their lips moved hungrily in perfect harmony as Gohan wrapped his arms around her. Videl released his shirt and cupped his cheeks with both her hands as they savored the wonderful taste of the other's lips. The world stopped turning yet again. It was paradise.

After a few moments the two finally broke the kiss. They smiled in pure happiness as they held each other close. Videl, still in Gohan's lap, rested her head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence Videl began to giggle, which peeked the interest of the half saiyan.

"Whats so funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing haha." she continued to giggle.

"Aww c'mon. Tell me." he fake pouted.

"I was just thinking about the reaction we're going to get from your mom when we tell her that we are an item." she chuckled.

Gohan's face froze in fear, causing Videl to have to stifle her laughter so she wouldn't wake Erasa and Sharpner.

'Laugh at me will ya?' Gohan thought with playful vengeance.

"I'm not so sure whats so funny considering the fact that _you're_ the one she's going to immediately grab and force you to see if her old wedding dress fits on you the very second she hears it."

Videl immediately froze mid-laugh. She knew that it wasn't that much of an exaggeration. A sight that made Gohan have to muffle his laughter.

Videl sent him a fake glare.

"You know I'd try my best to save you if that happened... but I can't make any promises that it would be any help." he added to the joke.

The two shared a chuckle and sighed.

"So what do you think your dad will do when we tell him?"

She thought for a moment.

"Well after the whole ordeal with Majin Buu, I'm _positive_ that he won't challenge you to a fight... I'd say the most he'd do is give you "the dad talk" but I don't even think you'll have to worry about that. He actually likes you pretty well already."

"Well thats a relief haha."

Videl yawned and stood up from her boyfriend's lap and stretched her arms arms above her head. The fire was barely burning and was nearly out on its own.

"Well, come on." she said casually as she took his hand and started towards the stairs.

Gohan cocked his head to the side. "Where are we going?"

"To bed ya dummy. I'm tired."

"You want me to come with you?"

"Duh. What did you think I was gonna let you sleep on the couch tonight?"

"No arguments here." he said and happily followed her up the stairs and into her room.

The two crawled into bed and fell asleep short after with Gohan on his bask with his arm around Videl, who was using his chest as her pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A talk.

The sound of birds chirping sounded throughout the snow covered mountains before the sun had its chance to make its presence fully known, yet was beginning to creep over the horizon, reflecting off the ice cycles that clung to the trees and the edges of the roof of a certain cabin in which a couple teenagers were beginning to stir.

The stairs creaked as a young man with a long blonde mane carried his suitcases down them wearing a white t shirt under a puffy black coat and a pair of worn blue jeans. He huffed as he took a look around the crisp white scenery. He sat one of the suitcases down beside him and reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys and a capsule. He clicked the button and tossed the capsule onto the driveway. He juggled the keys between his fingers until he held a small black remote and he pressed the one of the buttons. As a yellow Hummer appeared from the smoke the tail lights flashed, indicating that the vehicle was now unlocked.

He hit another button and the trunk opened. He shoved the keys back into his pocket, temporarily sheltering his hand from the cold. Bending over, he grabbed the handle of the suitcase and headed towards the vehicle.

Sharpner lofted the bags into the rear compartment and pushed them all the way to the back in order to make room for everyone else's luggage (mostly Erasa's). Taking another look around, he sighed. He was going to miss this place. He was going to miss his friends. The cold started to get to him so the jock hurried inside.

Shutting the door behind him to keep the much welcomed heat from escaping, he was greeted with the smell of freshly made food. He, or rather his stomach, decided to follow it to its source where he found Erasa distributing food among 4 plates.

She looked up and blushed slightly. He looked kinda cute with his long blonde hair tied up lazily and messily into a bun on the back of his head. Erasa thought back to the night they discussed a relationship between the two, which eventually ended on a cliff hanger to be decided at a later date. Although her plan was to sort it out after the trip, her heart decided for her that night and both teens knew that even though it had yet to be established verbally.

Sharpner must have noticed her starring because he started to smirk.

"See something you like?" he said fake smugly as he let his hair down.

"Hmmmmm…" she brought her fist to her chin. "What if I were to say 'yes'?"

"You tell me. But I have a question for you."

"What is it Sharpie?" she asked trying to poke at his nerves by calling him by his mother's pet name for him, knowing full well that it annoys him.

"Oh well now I'm not telling ya." he smirked.

"Fine then."

"Alright." he turned around and started for the stairs, knowing for a fact that her curiosity would win out in the end.

"Oh alright." she rolled her eyes in a pout. "Please tell me."

He turned around and chuckled. "You owe me now though for calling me Sharpie."

"Fine, fine.. What is the penalty?"

"When we get to Satan City, you have to go to the movies with me."

Erasa just blinked as her heartbeat increased. "Like a date?"

Sharpner stepped closer. "No, not _like_ a date. _A date._ "

Erasa smiled. "Well I guess I've tortured you enough…" she said as she flipped her hair. "But I get to pick the movie."

"Deal." he said as he sat down in front of the meal Erasa cooked. "Geez I don't know how we haven't woke Gohan up yet." he said nodding to the couch.

Erasa sat down across from him. "Oh he's not over there."

"Oh yeah? Is he in the shower already or something?" he said before taking a large drink of orange juice.

"No he's in bed with Videl." Erasa said casually as she took a bite of eggs.

Sharpner's eyes bulged and he choked on his juice. "What?!" he finally managed to get out after coughing for a solid amount of time.

"Relax its not what you think. I suspect Videl wanted to spend as much time with him before they had to separate for a while. Plus I think she's felt bad for him having to sleep on the couch for this whole trip so she could have a bed." Erasa continued indifferently as she continued to eat at a lady-like pace. "I know how Videl operates."

Sharpner picked up his utensils. "You seem pretty sure of yourself." he teased.

"Well you know how they both are. Especially Gohan. They wouldn't do anything this early."

"Good point." Sharpner said as he turned his attention back to his breakfast. He took a bite and his eyes lit up. "Wow this is incredible! You made this?!"

Erasa beamed with pride. "Not too shabby huh? My mom and grandmother taught me."

"Yeah I should have known. Your mom is an incredible cook." he said.

The two finished their food quickly.

"Geez that food was so good! Thanks 'Rasa."

They stood up and carried their dishes to the sink.

"You can thank me by carrying my bags to the car." she said with an evil grin.

Sharpner rolled his eyes but grinned. "Only because you gave me extra bacon."

She smiled her bubbly smile and kissed his cheek. "Thanks dork. I'm gonna go wake Romeo and Juliet."

Sharpner was to stunned to respond until he noticed that she was already half way up the stairs.

He smirked but it soon disappeared as the images of her unreasonable amount of suitcases flooded his mind. He grunted and trudged up the stairs. On his way he mumbled: "Not for _anyone_ else in the world."

* * *

The crime fighting couple lie soundly under the soft linen sheets. The two were still in the same position as when they fell asleep. Gohan on his back with Videl's body latched onto him and her head resting comfortably against his chest. His left arm gently pinned her against him.

Everything was perfect. Everything was calm. Everything was peaceful. Bliss. Videl snuggled against him further. She was half awake but was nowhere near ready to ruin this little piece of heaven she was currently existing in. As far as she was concerned, she was perfectly fine with staying here, in this moment, forever.

Their paradise was short lived however as the door opened and the room flooded with light from the adjacent room. Gohan's eyes closed tighter along with Videl's as she buried her face into her boyfriend's chest to shield her eyes further from the light. This brought a laugh from Erasa.

"VIDDY! GOHAN! WAKE UP!"

Groans came from both teens.

"We gotta hit the road soon if we are gonna make it home in time."

"Alright, alright." Videl groaned.

Erasa smiled sweetly. "If I have to come back in here you'll be sorry." she chirped in a sing-song voice, flipping the light switch on as she closed the door.

Louder groans.

"She's almost as bad as my mom." Gohan said as he pulled the blankets over their heads.

This earned a giggle from the girl to his side. Both were beginning to wake up now.

"She takes great joy in my pain. Now it applies to you too." Videl said.

"I can live with that." he said fondly as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

It took her by surprise but in absolutely no time she closed her eyes and started returning the kiss.

They broke the kiss quickly as Erasa's voice was heard saying she had some ice cold water just for them if they didn't wake up.

"WE'RE UP!" the yelled in unison and in fear.

"Guess we better get ready." Gohan said leaning back using his arms for support.

"Yeah. I smell breakfast. Let's go eat." Videl retorted sitting on her legs.

Gohan's stomach answered for him to which Videl grinned, rolled her eyes, and kissed his nose.

"Now I'm gonna have to ask you to go so I can change." she said sweetly.

"Oh alright." he said with a fake pout earning a giggle from Videl.

He closed the door behind him and headed downstairs to change. At the bottom of the stairs he passed a grumbling Sharpner who was still carrying Erasa's bags.

"Good morning Gohan. Sleep well?" Erasa teased as she tidied up around the living room.

"Like a rock." he said before catching the scent of food. "Who made breakfast? It smells amazing."

"That would be me." she said proudly. "Theres some for you and Videl on the table. Do you mind taking care of the dishes?"

"Not at all. Thank you." He said gratefully.

"Such a sweetheart. No wonder Videl's so crazy about ya."

He blushed and laughed nervously. Erasa made her way upstairs to make sure she didn't forget to pack everything. Deciding to wait for Videl before eating, he grabbed the clothes he had set out the night before and headed for the bathroom.

A few moments later, he came out wearing a black t shirt with his name in white written across the chest in all caps, over a white long sleeve shirt and faded black jeans. He stuffed his clothes he was previously wearing into his bag. Videl still wasn't downstairs yet so he decided to get started on the dishes.

Walking over to the table, he grabbed the dirty dishes left by the two blondes. Resisting the urge to sit down and devour the delicious looking food, he took the dishes over to the sink.

He turned the knob that released the hot water and let the sink fill up, adding soap along the way. After a couple of seconds the water was layered with suds. The young half saiyan had his mind turned off and, as a result, didn't sense his girlfriend attempting to sneak up behind him.

All of the sudden, Videl jumped on his back, latching onto him and laughing as she covered his eyes with one of her hands. Giggling at how she had managed to startle him she decided to be a little playful.

"Guess who?"

Gohan wrapped his arms around her legs to support her. "I'm drawing a blank haha." he joked.

"You think you're _so funny._ " she said mischievously.

"I _know_ I'm funny." he said sarcastically.

"Well since you are such a comedy expert…" She scooped up a handful of soap suds. "How funny is this?" she asked as she put her hand on the side of his face, covering it with bubbles.

He let her down and wiped his face off. He turned to her and took in her beauty. She was wearing her orange and blue "FIGHT" shirt with black leggings. Both shared a laugh and finished loading the sink with dishes and cookware.

"Erasa made breakfast. I wanted to wait and eat with you." he said as he sat the last dish in the water.

Videl put a hand over her heart. "My, my. Putting me before your appetite! I guess you really do have feelings for me after all." She said as she while mocking the expression of surprise.

His stomach growled. "Yeah I don't think my stomach is very happy about the whole situation though haha."

This sent both teens into a fit of laughter as they sat down and enjoyed the meals in front of them.

* * *

The time had finally caught up to them. Everything was clean, all the lights were off, and beds were made. All 4 teens stood silently in the open doorway looking at the empty, dark room. A hint of sadness surrounded them. The few weeks had been so much fun, especially for Gohan.

The silence continued. Gohan grabbed Videl's hand and interlaced their fingers. His thumb gently moved back and forth across her hand as everyone just stared into the lifeless room, trying to keep a mental picture of it as the sunlight was just now making its way through the sliding glass door.

Erasa leaned her head against Sharpner's arm. The blond jock sighed and put his arm around Erasa's waist. Gohan squeezed Videl's hand. Videl smiled and broke the silence with three small words but they made a powerful statement. "We'll be back."

They all finally took their eyes off the room and instead looked at one another and found smiles of their own.

"You got that right." Erasa said.

"Let's make a promise to all 4 come here every year around this time from now on." Videl proposed.

"I'm in." Sharpner said.

"That sounds awesome!" Erasa exclaimed.

"Definitely!" Gohan agreed enthusiastically.

And with that they closed the door and made their way to the Hummer. Gohan and Sharpner opened the doors for Videl and Erasa and then climbed in themselves. The vehicle was nice and warm since Sharpner made sure to start the engine early to get the heat circulated so they wouldn't have to freeze.

Gohan and Videl sat in the back with smiles on their faces as they listened to the banter of the two blondes up front. They were truly happy. No more wondering how the other felt. No more dancing around their feelings for each other. No more worries. Life was _finally_ simple again.

The hours started to pass and they found themselves getting closer and closer to their destination of Satan City. The group had been talking about everything imaginable. They shared laughs and recited their favorite parts of the trip.

"Man I can't wait to go back next year." Sharpner said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah it sucks that we couldn't stay a couple more days." Erasa pouted.

"On the bright side, its almost Christmas!" Videl added cheerfully.

The mention of the holiday caught Gohan's attention and sent him into an entirely new train of thought. He wanted to do something nice for Videl for Christmas, or at the very least come up with a nice gift for her… It was a little late to get a job, so his best option would probably be to make something or take her somewhere special. He started to ponder his options as the other 3 continued on the subject.

"So what are you doing for Christmas girl?" Erasa asked Videl.

"Probably the same old thing. I think dad is scheduled to be the special guest of a late night talk show in South City late on Christmas, so after around noon he'll probably be gone for a couple days." she said indifferently. "What about you?"

"I think we are all going to my grandparents for the day." Erasa said clearly not too fond of the idea.

The conversation continued as Gohan decided his best course of action would be to ask Bulma for advice on what to get Videl for Christmas.

Hours seemed to fly by and soon the long drive would be winding to a end.

Before long they passed a sign that told them Satan City was only 5 miles away. They were back in civilization.

Almost instantaneously Gohan's heart dropped. He wasn't ready to part with Videl. Not yet.

Videl turned to him and noticed that something was off. She squeezed his hand to get his attention. "Everything okay?" she asked him as the two up front carried on about their holiday plans.

"Yeah. I guess I just got spoiled over the past couple weeks." he said with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I just got so used to seeing you everyday... I'm gonna miss that." he admitted.

"Yeah. I feel the same way." she sympathized with him. "But we can always go out on dates and hang out whenever you want." she offered.

Gohan perked up a bit. "Whenever I want huh?"

"Absolutely." she beamed as they pulled up the Satan Mansion.

The couple in the back seats exited the vehicle and grabbed their bags from the trunk.

"Hey Erasa, aren't you coming?" she asked confused as to why Erasa was still in the car.

"Actually... Me and _my_ boyfriend are going to a movie."

"Wait... _What?!"_ both Gohan and Videl said in unison.

Erasa giggled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah me and Sharpner are a thing now did we forget to mention that?"

Both black haired teens were speechless.

Sharpner started to back out of the driveway as Erasa leaned her head out the window and shouted for Videl to text her and that they all need to hang out again soon.

All Gohan and Videl could do is blink as the yellow vehicle took off down the street.

After the shock had ran it's course Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and looked up at him. "Ready to tell daddy?"

Gohan's eyes bulged. He hadn't mentally prepared _at all_ for a confrontation with Hercule about dating his daughter. "N-n-now?"

"Sure! Why not? Go ahead and get it over with like ripping off a band-aid haha. Come on." she said as she led him to the door.

'I guess this is happening.' he thought as she opened the door revealing the lobby of her huge mansion. Gohan whistled in awe as they stepped into the room. The porcelain white tiled floor matched the walls. The room had four doors, two on the left and two on the right, a wide stair case with red carpet which led to a large horizontal hallway, and was filled with multiple statues and paintings of the champ himself.

One of the newer butlers stepped forward to greet them.

"Good evening Miss Satan, my name is Charles." he bowed slightly. He seemed very professional but still had a hint of nervousness. "And who might this young man be?" he asked as he turned his attention to Gohan.

"You can just call me Videl, no need to be so formal." she said smiling. "This is my boyfriend, Gohan." she gestured to the young man beside her who bowed in return.

"Would you happen to know where my dad is?"

"Yes, I believe he is in living room number 1." he replied. "Is there anything else I can do for you two?"

"No thank you, that's all." she said as Charles bowed and went on about his business.

Videl lead him through one of the doors on the right which revealed a large living room, complete with a huge red leather couch, a gigantic flat screen TV, and other expensive looking furniture.

Hercule was sitting on the couch, clad in his usually maroon gi, feet propped up on the glass coffee table and holding a glass of red wine. One of his old matches was being shown as an early promotion for the upcoming tournament that would be held in a couple of months. Hearing the door open, he paused the program and asked who was there without turning around.

"Hey daddy! We're back!"

The sound of his daughters voice caught the attention of both the afro headed man and a hyperactive puppy that came darting in from the next room over.

"Hey sweetheart. Did you and your friends have a good time?" he asked as Videl bent down to pick up yipping puppy. Hercule got up from his couch and made his way around the large room.

"Yeah it was great. We actually decided to make it a yearly event." she said as she cradled Bee in her arms and scratched his belly.

"That sounds fine as long as you guys leave everything how you found it." he said as he finally noticed Gohan. "Oh! Hey there Gohan! Haven't seen ya in a while. How are ya?" he said now in front of the two.

"I'm doing alright I-I guess s-sir." He responded nervously.

"Dad, me and Gohan have something to tell you."

"Whats that pumpkin?" He said as he noticed the two's joined hands. He looked back up at Gohan.

"Me and Gohan have decided to start dating." Videl continued sensing her boyfriend's nerves.

The two teens waited in suspense for the gruff looking man's reaction.

"Hmmm..." Hercule looked the boy up and down. "Videl honey can you give us a minute. I'm gonna talk to Gohan in private for a minute."


	11. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Z, GT, or Super.**

 **I originally planned on ending the story after this chapter but I came up with some scenarios that will give me some room to work with. Also, I wanted to apologize for posting a couple updates that were not actually chapters of the story. I am pretty knew to the whole FanFiction thing so I didn't know the etiquette, for lack of a better word, for that situation. But I can definitely see how it could get someones hopes up if they saw that in their inbox, so if I did get anyones hopes up I apologize and hopefully this update makes up for it.**

 **With that being said this charter is a little shorter than I intended for a couple reasons: 1) Because I felt like there was nothing more I could have added.**

 **2) Because I wanted to hurry up and start the Christmas chapters.**

 **3) Because I have been dealing with some personal things and** **didn't want to jeopardize the story with my personal emotions.**

 **Don't forget to review its greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 11: I Have A New Sister?

Videl paced back and forth across the tiled floor of the lobby, every now and then she would press her ear against the wooden door in hopes to hear an indication of how this little "talk" was going, but to no avail.

She knew her father had grown fond of Gohan (especially since he was so lax about him stealing his credit for killing Cell), but she just couldn't shake the nervous pit in her stomach. She kept going over the worst case scenarios in her mind but she would quickly shake them from her mind. She pulled out her phone to text Erasa, but then she remembered she was on a date with Sharpner so she decided not to disturb her. After all, she _did_ put up with her "Gohan dramatics" throughout the entirety of the trip. Videl smiled. She was going to find a way to thank her. She continued to pace outside the door.

The blue eyed girl couldn't help feel sorry for her boyfriend. He was always nervous when it came to uncharted territory. If this _exact_ scenario wasn't the literal definition of uncharted territory for him she didn't know what was.

"Poor Gohan. I hope he's alright." she mumbled quietly.

She pressed her ear against the door and concentrated hard trying to hear anything.

Nothing.

She huffed in annoyance as she took a seat on the stairs beside Bee, who cocked his head at her. Videl scratched the pup behind the ear and sighed. She hated not knowing what was going on. Especially when it was about her…

* * *

Mr. Satan sat back against the cushions of the large couch and crossed one leg over the other. He took a drink of his wine and sat the glass on the small table beside the arm of the large piece of furniture. He shifted his eyes back to the young man sitting across from him.

Gohan sat up straight with both hands in his lap. If someone were to walk in at the very moment, they would think that the young man was applying for a job interview. But this was not at all out of intimidation. It was in the name of respect for him as his girlfriend's father.

Hercule cleared his throat. "So. You and Videl have taken quite a shine to each other have ya?"

"Yes sir." Gohan responded.

The two continued to talk for a long period of time, which consisted mostly of Hercule asking Gohan questions and laying down ground rules. After all the typical over protective father talk was out of the way, Hercule actually took the rest of the time to talk to the young man and get to know him. He had to admit, the Son boy was an outstanding young adult.

"Here's the deal kid, I like ya. I think you're very mature for a guy your age seeing as how you were willing to forgive me for the whole Cell stuff and all. I'd do anything I can for ya. And if it were anyone else in that chair you're sitting in, this would be a _very_ different conversation…" he paused.

Gohan waited patiently for him to finish his thought. Hercule leaned forward.

"But this isn't just anything. Its my little girl. She's all I've got. So you had better treat her the way I expect you to."

"I assure you sir, I would never even think of disrespecting her in _any_ way." Gohan said firmly.

"Good I'm glad we have an understanding. Now we can get onto the next bit of business."

Gohan waited patiently. He wished this would hurry along. Videl was probably worrying. His mother was probably watching the clock with a frying pan in arms reach if he was late. He shuttered at the thought mentally.

"Now, as you already know, the media sees me as somewhat of an icon…" He picked up his wine glass again. "If there is a story about me or has any ties to me they are all over it." He took another sip.

Gohan stayed silent.

"When word gets out about you and Videl, I can almost guarantee that the cameras will start following you two wherever you go."

"Yeah we figured that would likely be the case. But I'm fairly certain we can handle it just fine. No amount of cameras is going to change anything between me and her." the half saiyan replied confidently.

Gohan looked out the bay window to his right which revealed that the sun was setting. It was getting late pretty fast.

Mr. Satan nodded in approval. "I see. I just wanted to run that little piece of information by you because I seem to remember you saying you and your family enjoy their privacy."

"Thanks Mr. Satan but I'm sure everyone will manage. Besides if any of the cameras end up in the 439 area I'm sure my mom would scare them off in no time haha." He laughed his own joke.

Hercule raised his eyebrows. He had met Gohan's mother a couple of times and there was not a shred of doubt that Chi Chi could run off the most persistent members of the paparazzi.

"You ain't kidding I need to hire her as my top body guard hahahaha!" He said as he stood up.

Gohan inferred that this conversation was at or near its end so he stood up as well. Hercule smiled proudly and extended his hand towards the boy. Gohan took it readily. 'Well that was almost _too_ painless.' he thought to himself.

They headed towards the door that he had came through earlier. Hercule grabbed the door knob. "Whenever you two go out just have her back by 10:00."

Gohan had anticipated this and readily agreed.

"Uh Mr. Satan can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah of course."

"W-well you see, me and Videl were planning on telling my parents the news today too and knowing my mother, she'll insist that Videl stay and have dinner with us so it may be around 11:00 before we get back. Is that okay?"

"I suppose we can make an exception just this once."

"Thanks!" Gohan said happily as Hercule opened up the door.

Videl's head shot up and towards the door and out walked her father with his hand on Gohan's shoulder. The small pup jumped off her lap and skipped over to the young man and sat down, awaiting his attention. Videl stood up from her seat on the staircase and walked hurriedly over to them with questioning eyes. Gohan noticed this and sent her a reassuring smile. Videl beamed at him.

"So daddy, what do you think?"

Hercule busted out laughing. "BWAHAHAHA! I gave you a condition I thought would be impossible to meet: 'You can only date a boy stronger than me.' Only you Videl, would find one of the strongest people in the entire universe. HAHAHA!" he laughed hardily at the ironic humor the situation presented. Even Gohan chuckled quite a bit.

"Gohan here is a fine young man." Hercule continued. "Go on and have fun you too. Have her back here by 11." he said as his daughter hugged him. "Good to have you home." he said as he hugged his daughter back.

They said their goodbyes and gave Bee a couple scratches, then exited through the front door as Hercule retired back into the living room with the pup.

Gohan shut the door behind them. He let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's a load off." he said as they walked down the pathway to the gate between walls of neatly trimmed hedges. He spotted where he had left his suitcase. He capsulized the case and shoved it into his pocket. Videl looked up at him with a smile.

"I told you it would be easy."

"How come you looked so nervous when we came out then?" Gohan teased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she teased back. "Anyway I was still right so there." she proclaimed sticking out her tongue at him.

"I never doubted you." he smiled and draped his arm around her as they walked through the front gate and started down the sidewalk. This street was normally really busy during the day, but seeing that it was starting to get rather late and the shops were closing, there was hardly any foot traffic.

They walked a few blocks enjoying each other's company silently until Videl broke the silence.

"So what all did he say to you?"

"Could you not hear with your ear pressed against the door or something?" he smirked at her.

Videl blushed. "How in the world could you have possibly known th- Oh… energy sensing." she lightly slapped her palm to her forehead.

Gohan started to laugh. "Actually, your dad had my full attention. I had no idea I was just joking around hahaha!"

His laughter earned him a back-handed slap to his side. He laughed harder.

Videl huffed. "I wonder if Chi Chi will let me borrow her frying pan."

Gohan froze in terror, his arm falling back to his side. "You wouldn't…"

"Try me." She smirked evilly.

Gohan gulped audibly.

Videl floated upwards and in front of him, matching his height. "Relax you big goofball I couldn't hurt you." she said sweetly and kissed him on the nose lovingly.

"That's a lot of talk from someone who just hit me in the ribs not 20 seconds ago." he said with a sly grin.

Videl rolled her eyes with a smile and gave him a peck on the lips, which Gohan returned happily.

The love struck tomboy started to float around the smiling half saiyan in circles. "So are we going to your house now?"

"Yep! Sure are."

"Then why have we just been walking down my street when we can just take off?"

"To be honest, I've wanted to see whats down through here since I've never been. Whenever I'm over here I just land at your place."

"Well I promise I'll show you around sometime." she smiled. "But its getting late so we should probably get going."

"Yeah I guess we do."

Videl descended and hopped into his arms. Smiling at each other Gohan whispered, "Hold on tight." and shot off into the sky and towards the snow covered 439 mountain area.

* * *

The half saiyan landed in front of the Son house and set his girlfriend down gently. As soon as Videl's feet touched the snow she grew nervous. She had no idea how Chi Chi was going to react to the news. She lost her train of thought when they were greeted by the voice of Gohan's father behind them.

"Hey there son! Did you have a nice trip?" Goku asked cheerfully, dragging 5 _huge_ fish over his shoulders by the tails.

"Hey dad! Yeah it was awesome!" his oldest son responded. "Wow, looks like you caught some keepers today!" he gestured towards the fish.

"Oh yeah definitely! I'm glad too, I'm starving! Oh hey Videl how are ya?"

"I'm good thank you." she said happily.

"Well I'm gonna get these fish to Chi Chi then you guys can tell us all about your trip. Are you staying for dinner Videl?"

"Sure if thats okay with you guys."

"Sure it is! I told you you're always welcome here! Chi Chi loves having you too, she'll be glad to see you both. Let's go!"

And with that, they followed Goku to the front door. As they drew nearer to the door it swung open and Gohan was flat on his back.

"BIG BROTHER! BIG BROTHER! YOU'RE FINALLY HOME!" Goten shouted as he clung to his older brother.

Gohan laughed and raised up slightly. "Hey there squirt! Did you miss me? Haha" he tussled his younger brother's already unruly hair.

"Hahaha. I sure did!"

"Really? I couldn't tell? Hehe." he joked.

Gohan looked over at Videl who was giggling happily at the adorable reunion of the two brothers. Gohan got to his feet and the older half saiyan lifted a laughing Goten and sat him on his right shoulder.

"So squirt how come its always me you pounce on and never Videl?" he grinned at his girlfriend who seemed amused by his joke.

Goten, of course, didn't catch on and actually gave a serious answer. "Because mom said if I rough house with her future daughter I have to go to bed without dinner."

The two teens eyes widened and they looked at each other. This was gonna be a heck of a outburst when they told her. Their wasn't enough time in the world to mentally prepare for the freak out that was about to occur.

Goku snickered at the two teens and sat the fish beside the door and walked inside casually with both hands on the back of his head.

"Hey Chi Chi! Gohan's home, and he brought Videl!" the full grown saiyan called out.

Gohan and Videl's heads swung towards the door comically fast. That was _definitely not_ enough time to come up with an escape plan for when Chi Chi got all wedding crazy. They looked at each other with the same "Uh oh" expressions. This was about to go downhill fast.

Chi Chi peered around the wall from the kitchen. "Why hello Gohan, you're home a little later than I expected… Oh my and you've brought Videl with you! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hey mom…. yeah, sorry about that, we were at Videl's house a little longer than expected." He rubbed his neck.

"Oh? What were you doing over there?" she asked.

"My dad just wanted to talk to Gohan a little bit about something." Videl answered her trying to make it sound as if it were no big deal as the pair headed inside. Goku walked into the kitchen and whispered something in his wife's ear.

The mother of the house peered around the wall from the kitchen her eyes nearly bugged out of her head and she practically dropped everything and rushed into the living room where the crime fighting duo were. A scream of excitement and surprise rang across the mountain area causing multiple birds (and a few dinosaurs) to flee in terror. Goku returned into the living room.

Videl and Gohan looked at each other in obvious confusion, they were absolutely lost as to what caused the woman's meltdown of excitement. They looked at Goku, who just chuckled as he pointed at the joined hands of the couple.

They looked down at their hands and immediately back up at each other releasing their hands out of embarrassment. "Well I guess thats one way to break the news heheh." the half breed said before his mother nearly tackled him in a hug exclaiming that her little boy was growing up.

"M-mom… Can't… Breath!" Gohan said as his mother was squeezing the life from him.

Videl cracked a smile and stifled a laughter at her boyfriend's predicament, but karma caught up to her as Chi Chi released her son and latched onto her.

"Oh its about time you two! Videl we're so glad to have you as part of the family!" she hugged the girl tighter and Gohan laughed at the sight in front of him. Chi Chi finally released the girl but she kept going on and on about how they were so good together. Goku walked over and patted the two on the back, congratulating the couple on their new relationship.

Nobody noticed Goten walk into the room over all the commotion. He was in the next room over and decided to check things after overhearing his mother's antics (how could he not?). He walked over to Videl and tugged on the bottom of her long "FIGHT" shirt. Videl looked down at the little tike who was still unnoticed by the other three. He motioned with his hand for her to kneel down so he could ask her something. Videl complied and knelt down.

The little guy cupped his hand around Videl's ear as if his information he was about to disclose were ultra super mega top secret.

"Are you and Gohan getting married?" He whispered, knowing how much his brother freaks out every time his mother asks him that question.

Normally Videl would have nervously stumbled over her own words and blush beside herself. But this time it was different as she giggled at the curious little boy. She looked into his innocent eyes and smiled. "Well for now we are just boyfriend and girlfriend…" she said quietly, "But you never know what will happen in the future." she winked.

Goten looked confused. "Whats a boyfriend and a girlfriend?"

"Well it means that me and Gohan will be spending a lot more time together." she said still kneeling at his level.

Now the other three had noticed the boy and were watching the interaction between the two.

"Videl I hope you get to be my sister one day." Goten said as he gave Videl a hug.

Videl wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

Chi Chi choked back her tears and smiled along with her oldest son and husband. 'This girl is really something.' She looked at Gohan who's eyes were still locked on his girlfriend and brother with a loving smile of admiration.

'You did good son.'

* * *

Dinner was soon served thanks to Chi Chi and her incredible culinary skills. Most of the table conversation revolved around Gohan and Videl telling his family about their trip and how the hot topic of their relationship came to be.

"Huh. I would have thought the place would be bigger than how you described it." Chi Chi said as she served Goten more food.

"Well, honestly, if dad would have bought the place nowadays I'm sure he would have added onto the place, but he actually bought it with his very first fighting prize money back before he was the world champ. Back then he was competing in smaller tournaments but the prize money was still substantial." Videl explained as she dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

At this point all the saiyans were completely preoccupied with the food so the conversation was more or less between the two ladies.

"I still have a hard time believing that Gohan finally asked you to be his girlfriend! I was beginning to think you were gonna have to be the one to ask him." the mother chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

Gohan rolled his eyes while smirking and turned his attention back to the food.

"Well I was determined to get my way. So if that's what it took then I would have done it." she smiled playfully at her boyfriend.

"You know Videl, I think we have a lot more in common than I first thought." Chi Chi laughed along with Videl.

Dinner didn't last too much longer what with 3 hungry saiyans around and soon it was nearing 10:30.

Videl and Gohan were playing tag with Gohan, tickling him relentlessly each time they caught him and Goku helped Chi Chi with the dishes after a few whacks from her frying pan.

Videl's watch beeped signaling a half hour had passed. "Oh man! We totally lost track of time!" Videl panicked. The last thing they needed was to break her curfew the very first time they hung out as a couple. Hercule wouldn't like that very much at all. Gohan was really gonna have to hustle.

"Relax you guys, I can use my instant transmission to help you guys out!" Goku said happily as he put away the last dish.

"Thanks dad! You're a life saver!" Gohan exclaimed.

Videl gave Goten and Chi Chi a hug and grabbed Gohan's hand as he grabbed his fathers shoulder.

"Come back any time Videl. You are always welcome here." Chi Chi smiled.

"I sure will! Thank you!"

"Alright guys get ready." Goku said and placed his index and middle finger in the center of his forehead and in an instant they disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if that ending seemed a little rushed. Hopefully I can piece together a couple decent chapters. How are you guys liking the story so far?**

 **Is there any part of the story thats confusing any of you guys that you'd like me to explain? Feel free to pm me or comment. Thanks guys.**

 **Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT own Dragonball, Z, GT, or Super...**

 **First off I want to apologize for the super long wait for a new chapter. I changed jobs and a ton of things came up that prevented me from updating sooner. I don't know if I still have any readers or if people forgot about this story but I am going to finish it. Hopefully I can update faster in the upcoming months and I'll try to not take so long to update again. So sorry about the wait but here's chapter 12. Please let me know what you think and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 12: The Calm...**

A few weeks had passed since the group had returned from their trip and it was now time for students of Orange Star High School to return to school. During this time, Videl and Gohan had visited each other as often as possible just like Videl promised. The couple mainly hung out around each other's houses and other places in nature that Gohan had discovered while sneaking out of the house over the years. They had agreed to put off all media attention they would (unfortunately) gain from their relationship for as long as possible and just enjoy the rest of their break. During the discussion, the two agreed that school would be the best place to make their relationship public. Rip it off like a band aid. Some couples would get bored of doing the same thing every time they hung out, but to Gohan and Videl these moments were what they lived for. They took time really getting to know each other. They shared everything from just common facts about each other, to their deepest secrets. They were really and truly happy.

* * *

The half saiyan's alarm clock (also known as Goten) became active in the 439 Mountain area at 6am. Gohan opened his eyes only to find his happy little brother jumping up and down on his abdomen. It was finally here, the day he had waited anxiously for. It was time for his relationship with Videl to become public knowledge. As Goten zipped downstairs to see if breakfast was ready, Gohan made his way to the bathroom to shower. After a few minutes the bathroom door opened releasing a small amount of steam into the hallway. His mind was filled with the countless scenarios and outcomes that today would bring, some of which made him uneasy.

He stepped out of his room as he pulled a black t-shirt over his head. At the bottom of the stairs he found his family sitting around the dinner table waiting for him before they dug into their breakfast. Seeing his family so happy made him smile. His brother was getting to grow up in a relatively peaceful world, his dad was back for good, and the gleam of happiness in his mother's eyes that had dulled over the past few years had finally returned. Making his way to his chair with a smile on his face he sat down. No matter what today threw his way he knew that with the help of his friends and family there was nothing he couldn't face.

After Gohan devoured his abnormally large breakfast he said goodbye to his family and grabbed his leather jacket and backpack and headed out the door. He looked down at his watch... 7:00. He had half an hour to meet Videl at her house. "Wow I'm actually on time for a change. Maybe today won't be so bad..." he reasoned out loud. The warmth of his breath escaped into the crisp cold air like smoke.

He turned his attention in the direction of Satan City and prepared to take off until the door busted open. "GOHAN! WAIT!" Goten screamed as he ran out to his big brother with what appeared to be something in his hand.

Gohan was confused, "Whoah Whoah! Where's the fire squirt? Haha."

Now it was Goten's turn to be confused. "Fire? Theres no fire?" he obliviously stated as he looked around the mountain side.

Gohan chucked and ruffled the little tike's hair. "Never mind false alarm. Whatcha got there?" he gestured to the tiny but mighty balled up fist of his little brother.

The tiny half breed looked at his closed fist and seemed to suddenly recall why he was outside. "Oh yeah! Mom said for me to give you this money so you and Videl could go out on a date. I asked if I could go but she said there would probably be kissy-kissy stuff so me and dad are gonna train instead."

Gohan gratefully took the money despite the slight bit of embarrassment. "Thanks buddy! I'll see you later Goten!" then Gohan took off into the sky.

* * *

Videl sat in front of her bedroom mirror wearing a white hoodie, black pants and a nervous expression on her face. She sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had no idea how people were going to react to her new relationship. She had no doubt that the student body of Orange Star High School would go absolutely nuts, she was more concerned about the press. Though she would never admit it, she felt guilty for dragging Gohan into the public eye. She knew how much he valued his privacy. Suddenly there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Yes?" she answered. 'Probably just one of the maids making sure I'm awake for school.' she deduced. Sometimes this life style was just way too much for her.

Rather than receiving a verbal response, her bedroom door opened slightly, earning her attention. A large strong looking hand pushed the door open a little more and Mr. Satan peered into his daughter's room.

"Come in daddy."

The afro haired man accepted the spoken invitation and entered the room and sat down on her bed. "So today's the big day huh?"

"Yeah..." Videl said as her voice shook a little.

"Are you nervous?" The large man asked even though he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"A little bit." she admitted.

Mr. Satan may not be the smartest man in the world, but the man was no fool (when it came to his daughter anyway). "You're worried about how Gohan will handle all the attention aren't you?"

The young lady sighed and nodded slightly, her eyes glued to the floor.

Mr. Satan felt like he needed to say something. He could tell she needed someone right now. "Ahem.. Uh Videl..."

She took her eyes off the floor and looked at her father but said nothing.

Her father looked her in the eyes. "Now, I've seen that boy fight _and defeat,_ the biggest threat to humanity when he was just a kid. I watched him stand face to face with Majin Buu. And he is one of the sharpest people I've ever talked to. If a person like me can handle the media, then I have faith that a person like Gohan can too, one hundred percent. Besides, your old man is giving an important announcement to the world today on live television so I'm sure that will distract a large number of the press today." he said as he winked at his daughter.

She smiled. Sometimes her father really surprised her.

Mr. Satan said goodbye to his daughter and exited the room. Just as her bedroom door shut, there was a tapping sound against the glass of her balcony door. Videl's smile grew wider. Eagerly, she jumped up to let the half saiyan in from the cold.

When she opened the door she was met with a signature "Son grin" and she couldn't help but giggle. She looked down at her watch. "Well well well," she said in her matter-of-fact tone, "someone's actually going to be early for school for once."

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Miracles do happen every once in a while I guess."

Videl led Gohan into her room so he didn't have to wait in the cold while she gathered everything she would need for the school day. After a few minutes of hunting and gathering, she zipped up her backpack.

"So are you ready to go?" Gohan asked.

"Yep! All set! Do you wanna take my jet copter so we can relax a little on the way?" Videl proposed.

"Sure that sounds fine." Gohan replied.

The two teens once again exited Videl's room through the balcony door, both teens each immediately feeling the bitter cold wash over them like an ocean wave before warming themselves up with their ki. Videl had the perfect view of her back yard from her balcony. It was _colossal_ to say the least and was filled with many expensive statues, fountains, stone walkways, hedge mazes, out door pools, a few jet copter pads, and even a smaller house within its extravagant borders.

Gohan took a few steps forward, his eyes locked in the direction of the farthest jet copter pad. "Think you can hit the far one today?" He asked.

Videl smirked at the hint of challenge in his voice and raised her power level slightly. "Come on thats too easy." she replied as she removed a capsule from her pocket.

Gohan chuckled slightly. He was really starting to get good at appealing to his girlfriend's competitive nature. It was one of the many things about her that he admired. "Give it a shot and we'll see."

"Hmph. Alright. Here goes nothing." she said as she reared back and sent the capsule hurling towards the far edge of the back yard.

Gohan whistled in awe at the distance of her throw.

The two watched as Videl's jet copter appeared dead center of the launch pad she was aiming for.

"Thats quite an arm ya got there." Gohan said with pride.

"Ehh.. It was nothing. But thanks." she said as she placed a small peck on his cheek.

The two jet black haired teens took off from the balcony and headed towards the jet copter at a brisk pace. Climbing into the huge machine, they strapped themselves in. After Videl hit a few buttons, the large yellow copter began to ascend slowly before they darted off in the direction of Orange Star High School.

Videl looked over at Gohan who was making sure he had everything he needed for the school day. "So are you nervous about today?" she asked him with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

Gohan quickly looked up from his bag. "Not really. Why do you ask? Are you okay?"

Videl felt a small amount of relief wash over her. "Yes Gohan, I'm fine. I just feel bad that you are giving up your privacy for me." Shortly after saying this, she felt him rest his hand on top of hers.

"I'd do anything for you Videl. Don't worry, I can handle this." he said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

The relief upon hearing those words of comfort from her boyfriend was visibly noticeable. "Videl, how long has this been bothering you?"

She lightly sighed. There was just no hiding anything from him. "A couple of weeks." she admitted, "I just know how important your family's privacy is to you. Not to mention that some of your secrets also affect our other friends like Krillin or Bulma."

"I really appreciate the concern Videl, but I promise that everything will be fine. Heck, the media only freaked out for a few weeks when I revealed myself as Saiyaman at the tournament. How bad could it possibly be?" Gohan mused out loud, trying to put her at ease.

Videl chuckled. "You know they only left you alone because, literally, the apocalypse happened the same day."

Gohan snickered. "Yeah, plus the fact that they couldn't find my house that one time probably helped too."

This earned him an arm punch from Videl.

"What was that for?" Gohan whined to which the pig tailed crime fighter only smiled innocently as if nothing ever even happened.

The next few minutes were spent talking about how they should deal with the possible scenarios today could present to them. Before they knew it, Orange Star High School came into view. Videl looked at the digital clock on the control panel which read 8:00 a.m.

"Hey we still have a few minutes before class starts. Wanna go grab some coffee and let the hallways die down a bit before we go in?" she proposed as she pointed down in the direction of his favorite coffee shop.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea!" he said and Videl began to land the copter. The two walked down the deserted sidewalk hand in hand. At this time of day most of everyone was either at work or in school with the exception of a few people who were rushing due to tardiness.

Both Gohan and Videl were practically jogging to get into the shop and out of the cold, but when Gohan looked through the glass wall of the shop he immediately recognized the girl standing at the register... It was Lizzie.

All of the sudden Gohan slowed his pace down to a stop. Videl turned and looked at him with confusion. "You okay Gohan?"

"Um V-Videl, I-uh kinda gotta tell you something before we go inside." he said as he instinctively and nervously raised his hand to his neck. He wasn't sure how exactly his girlfriend (a hot tempered, fiery, crime fighting badass) would deal with this situation. He contemplated not telling her but he was sure Lizzie would start gushing over him as soon as he walked in the door. 'Well here goes nothing.' he thought.

"What is it?" she asked him as she tilted her head to the side in both confusion and concern.

"Um.. Well.. Do you remember the last day of school before the holiday break?"

Videl thought back. It seemed so long ago now but in reality it had only been about a month or two. "Yeah I do. Why?"

Gohan began to scratch his head. This was a nervous tick that was quickly learned by his girlfriend in the early days of their relationship. Videl took a few steps closer to him. She could tell he was thinking hard about what to say.

"You know you can tell me anything right? You don't have to worry." she said as she rested her hand gently on his shoulder.

He stopped scratching his head and sighed. "Do you remember the whole coffee cup-lipstick incident?"

Videl didn't even have to think back... She knew what he was referring to. It was the very situation she realized that she had just as much insecurities and jealousy inside as anyone else. (But unlike most, she was mentally strong enough to control the impulse to incapacitate everyone who wrote on that cup. Hey, nobody is perfect.)

"Yeah. What about it?" she asked calmly.

"Well... Um... The girl at the counter in there may have had a hand in that whole ordeal." he said as he pointed his thumb at the large window.

Videl turned her attention in the direction of his thumb. She immediately recognized the girl with long brown hair also known by her and Erasa as "A popular, bratty, Daddy's spoiled little girl cliché come-to-life."

She grit her teeth. "Ew it's Lizzie."

Gohan's eyebrows raised. "You know her?"

"Yeah, she graduated last year." She responded in a miffed tone.

"Sounds like you aren't her biggest fan."

Videl turned her attention back to her boyfriend. "I'm not." she stated plainly. "She's rude, snobby, and mean to anyone she feels superior to. Not to mention her ego is almost as big as Vegeta's."

Gohan's eyes widened.

 _Unknown to the couple talking outside the shop, Lizzie had noticed Gohan and was practically running towards the door._

"You know I wouldn't be mad if we just skipped the coffee and went on to school." Gohan offered.

"I hate to say it but I think that would be best. I'm not great at controlling my temper when she-"

"Videl Satan."

Gohan and Videl both snapped their heads in the direction of the new voice only to find Lizzie with her arms crossed and a nasty look on her face (unmistakably targeted towards Videl).

"I see you cut your hair off..." She closed her eyes and a smug smile made its presence known. "It really brings the whole tom boy thing together."

Gohan saw exactly where this was going. 'Oh boy.'


End file.
